Réminiscence
by Furieuse
Summary: Tout était étrange… Gibbs, l'équipe, la suspecte… Tout. Pourquoi s'occupaient-ils d'une enquête qui ne les concernait pas ? Pourquoi Ziva s'était opposée au commissaire ? Qui se cachait derrière tout ça ? Et si finalement tout n'était qu'un mensonge ?
1. Prologue

**Réminiscence**

_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Oui, me voilà de retour... ^^ pour une fic plutôt courte normalement... ^^_

_Résumé : Tout était étrange… Gibbs, l'équipe, la suspecte… Tout. Pourquoi s'occupaient-ils d'une enquête qui ne les concernait pas ? Pourquoi Ziva s'était opposée au commissaire ? Qui se cachait derrière tout ça ? Et si finalement tout n'était qu'un mensonge ?_

_Un petit mot sur le titre : "**Réminiscence"**, je trouve que c'est l'un des plus beau mot de la langue française... _

_Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, juste ce petit morceau de texte que j'espère vous prendrez plaisir à lire. ^^_

_Voilà, bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

_Réminiscence_**  
**_- " Retour à la conscience d'une image, d'une impression si faibles ou si effacées qu'à peine est-il possible d'en reconnaître les traces. " -_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Ziva était en train de dormir lorsque son téléphone sonna. La jeune femme sursauta en décrochant d'une voix endormie :

" David.

- Ziva, répondit aussitôt la voix de Gibbs, la police vient d'arrêter une femme israélienne, Elisheva Karseny, personne ne parle hébreux… Il semblerait qu'elle soit impliquée dans un meurtre. Tu peux venir pour l'interroger, elle ne parle pas un mot d'anglais…

- Ok, j'arrive, souffla Ziva en réprimant un grognement. "

La jeune femme se leva, énervée. Déjà, elle détestait qu'on la réveille en lui disant qu'ils avaient une enquête. Mais, depuis quand Gibbs l'appelait au milieu de la nuit pour interroger une suspecte qui ne l'était même pas pour son agence ?

Ziva prit une rapide douche froide, puis elle but rapidement son café. Se retournant vers son évier pour y déposer sa tasse, elle se cogna contre sa table. De nouveau, elle grogna.

« Une sale journée, songea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa porte d'entrée. »

Une sale journée, elle n'imaginait pas à quel point.

Parce que, ce que Ziva ne savait pas, c'est que ce froid jour d'hiver changerait à tout jamais sa vie...

* * *

_Voilà! Vous me suivez, chers lecteurs? :D_

_Dernière chose : publication, normalement tous les mardis... (oui, je sais, on n'est pas mardi, mais pour mardi, je prévois un petit OS pour mes un an ici! :) )_


	2. Retour à l'esprit d'une image

_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Déjà un énooooorme merci pour toutes vos reviews!  
_

_Miryam : heureuse de te voir ici et de t'avoir AIPMisée! :D  
_

_Ankou : merci! ^^  
_

_Joly : merci! :D  
_

_Pline : voilà la suite! AIPM, quand tu nous tiens... :D_

_Fandebones :_ _mystérieux... Un peu! :D_

_Amy : tu peux baisser la main, te voilà embarquée, miss! :D  
_

_Aejil-Snow : merci! *regarde le chauffage avec insistance* essaye de passer ça me ferait plaisir! :D  
_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : :D eh oui... ^^ merci de me lire! :D  
_

_Chou05 : court... Mais c'est un prologue! :)  
_

_Gwen : je n'en doute pas! merci de me suivre en tout cas! :)  
_

_Dream : merci! ^^  
_

_PBG : Merci! *rougit*  
_

_Skye : oui, c'était le but premier... ^^ :D  
_

_Pucinette52 : ce qui va arriver à Ziva... hum... ^^  
_

_Secret Santa : Hoooooooooooooooooo! je me suis faite Santascrété! :D merci! :D  
_

* * *

_**OPÉRATION SECRET SANTA :**  
_

_**PBG **a eu une idée merveilleuse sur Tumblr : le Secret Santa !_

_Mais qu'est-ce ? Quel est le but ? Envoyer à UN auteur des reviews en ANONYME jusqu'à Noël, et se révéler le 24 ou le 25. Vous serez donc son Secret Santa ! Tout est valide : Review, petit mot, bonjour, drabble..._  
_Faites passer le message ! Et surtout PARTICIPEZ !_  
_Auteurs, n'hésitez pas à faire passer le mot en publiant !_  
_On doit faire de ce petit jeu un événement !_

_Le but sera de deviner qui était votre Secret Santa autour de Noël. Si vous perdez, vous lui écrivez un drabble / OS de son choix !_

_Voilà! Longue intro! Mais bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

_Réminiscence :  
__- retour à l'esprit d'une image dont l'origine n'est pas reconnue -  
_

* * *

Ziva pénétra dans le parking de bâtiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle allait rarement au commissariat faire des interrogatoires. Ou plutôt jamais même. Elle avait vraiment une drôle d'impression.

Elle sortit rapidement de sa voiture en attrapant son sac posé sur le siège passager. Sac, qu'elle avait balancé en rentrant dans sa voiture, il y a une petite dizaine de minutes. Ziva râla de nouveau lorsqu'elle découvrit que ledit sac venait de se renverser.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette journée ! Et la journée allait être longue, songea-t-elle en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone, 5h54 »

Après avoir passé le service de sécurité, qui ne comprenait pas ce que faisait le « NCI-quoi ? » dans les bâtiments de la police, elle était enfin arrivée dans la partie du building où se trouvaient les gardes à vue.

Un homme en uniforme s'approcha d'elle, en comprenant qu'elle n'était pas de la police, l'interpellant :

« Eh ! Vous faites quoi là ! Ya pas de public ici ! avant de partir d'un rire gras.

- Ziva David, NCIS.

- Le NCIS ? Pourquoi eux ? lança-t-il surpris.

- Puisque personne ne parle hébreux dans votre service, on m'a demandé de venir ici ! Maintenant, veuillez m'indiquer le commissaire, avant que je ne m'énerve !

- Pourquoi le commissaire ?

- Parce que je viens pour la garde-à-vue d'Elisheva Karseny.

- La femme qui est arrivée toute à l'heure ?

- Oui, répondit sèchement Ziva.

- Ouais, lâcha l'homme après quelques secondes, on dirait que toutes les israéliennes se ressemblent. Elle m'a regardé avec le même regard que vous...

- Bon, le commissaire où je vais le chercher moi-même…

- Bien, bien… souffla l'homme, avant d'interpeller l'homme derrière lui, Aly ! La fille veut te parler, en désignant Ziva du menton.

- Ok, répondit l'interpellé en hochant la tête, vous devez être l'agent du NCIS, venez dans mon bureau."

Ziva suivit l'homme dans un réduit qui _a priori _était son bureau. Autrement dit, un espèce d'endroit qui était délimité par deux paravents d'un rouge hideux. Sur un signe de la tête de l'homme, elle s'assit sur l'un des deux sièges qui faisaient face au bureau.

L'homme, le commissaire Aly Donovan comme l'indiquait le petit écriteau posé sur le bureau, avait de petit yeux marrons et un air perpétuellement étonné. Ziva estimait qu'il avait une grosse cinquantaine d'année.

Un commissaire qui attends la fin de sa carrière, songea encore l'israélienne.

Elle observa alors ses mouvements, secs, relativement précis. Un peu comme s'il était pressé.

« Agent David, commença-t-il avec une pointe de hâte, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Je vous écoute, commissaire.

- Ok, alors je vous fais un rapide topo de la situation, je vous donne le dossier et je vous la laisse.

- Allez-y.

- Donc, la femme s'appelle Elisheva Karseny. Elle ne parle pas notre langue. Israélienne, c'est la seule chose qu'elle nous a dit. Avec un accent à couper au couteau, bref passons.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous arrêtée ? coupa Ziva, agacée de voir la manière dont Donovan décrivait sa compatriote.

- Alors c'est simple, elle a été arrêtée sur la 32ème. Devant elle un couteau plein de sang et à ses pieds un cadavre, elle était appuyée sur le mur en face en train de pleurer. Il n'y a pas à discuter de sa culpabilité. Un homicide volontaire, un drame amoureux sans doute…

- Ok. Donnez-moi le dossier j'y vais, répondit Ziva tout en songeant à la présomption d'innocence. Certes, cette femme avait beaucoup contre elle mais…

- Tenez, dit Donovan en tendant un mince dossier à l'agent du NCIS.

- Merci, tant que j'y pense, commissaire, c'est moi et le NCIS qui prenons cette enquête alors ?

- Il n'y aura pas d'enquête, Agent David, mais oui c'est vous qui vous chargerez de ça.

- Ok, donc ce qu'il veut dire que je peux vous demander de faire apporter le cadavre au NCIS pour qu'il soit inspecté par les légiste du NCIS ?

- Si ça vous fait plaisir, répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules tout en se levant.

A son tour, Ziva se leva le dossier sous le bras. Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers la porte des interrogatoires.

La jeune femme s'appuya sur le mur pour voir les maigres recherches de la police.

L'homme qui avait été tué s'appelait Nacer Rack, 26 ans. Aucun casier judiciaire, un homme qui vivait tranquillement dans la ville.

Rien sur Elisheva Karseny. Enfin juste les quelques information que le commissaire lui avait donné.

Ziva entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Une jeune femme, le visage fatigué fixé vers le sol et les bras croisés sur la table, était assise sur la chaise. Lorsque Ziva referma la porte, la suspecte leva les yeux vers elle. Ziva pu apercevoir les yeux noirs d'Elisheva Karseny briller d'un éclat de désespoir. Ses joues étaient rougies par des colliers de larmes. Au fond de son regard, une sorte de rage et de douleur confondues.

Sans savoir pourquoi Ziva se sentit troublée par l'air désappointé de la femme qui lui faisait face. Une femme qui semblait détruite.

Ziva s'assis sur la chaise en face de Karseny, laissant le silence revenir dans la pièce, laissant le dialogue silencieux entre les deux femmes s'imposer. Et poursuivant, son analyse de la suspecte.

Elle portait une chemise à carreau rouge et bleu, ouverte sur un débardeur blanc. Enfin, débardeur qui avait du être blanc, parce qu'actuellement ce dernier était maculé par une large tache de sang. Elle semblait mourir de froid.

Ziva se releva. Cette femme avait froid, et puis elle devait déjà être ici depuis au moins une heure et demie, elle devait aller lui chercher une couverture. L'agent parti donc à la recherche de quelqu'un pouvant lui prêter une couverture.

« Vous n'avez pas une couverture ? lança-t-elle au policier qui l'avait « gentiment » accueilli lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

- Pourquoi on aurait ça ?

- Pour les suspects… La fille que vous avez embarquée est en train de mourir de froid ! Elle est en débardeur et en chemise, et dehors il fait au moins moins trois degrés !

- Et ?

- Elle est restée dehors bien deux ou trois heures avant que vous la récupériez, elle a froid, n'est peut être pas en état de parler… Donc, je recommence : avez-vous une couverture de survie ? lâcha Ziva excédée par le comportement de représentant de l'autorité

- Ok… J'ai peut-être ça… Restez là, je vais voir.

- Vous pensez que j'ai le temps d'aller jusqu'à Dublin avant que vous trouviez ? ironisa l'agente. »

Finalement, quelques longues minutes plus tard, l'homme revint avec ladite couverture. Ziva le remercia froidement, avant de retourner dans la salle.

Cette dernière s'avança de nouveau vers Karseny, lui tendant la couverture. La suspecte acquiesça silencieusement tout en esquissant un léger sourire de remerciement.

Elle se blotti dans la couverture de survie. Mais malgré la chaleur que lui procurait celle-ci, ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes que la jeune femme arrêta totalement de trembler.

Lorsque l'agent du NCIS décida que l'interrogatoire pouvait commencer, elle se pencha légèrement en avant –pour mettre la jeune femme en confiance- avant de dire à voix haute, en hébreux :

« Je suis Ziva David, NCIS. »

Karseny sursauta. Puis, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son interrogatrice.

Aucune de changea son regard, se fixant, se confrontant, et la suspecte tressaillit une nouvelle fois.

* * *

_Voilà! Alors, vous suivez toujours ? :D_


	3. Souvenir où domine

_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Désolée pour le retard... Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas posté hier quand j'ai enfilé mes gants de boxe... Bref... Voilà la suite! :)_

_fandebones : merci ! :)_

_Amy : *enfile aussi son Tshirt "vive Ziva"* _

_Pline : Merci! :) _

_Gwen : Beaucoup de questions... *sourit fièrement* _

_Ankou : (tu as utilisé une de mes expression préférée! :) ) Merci ! _

_Joly : *se frotte les mains* Tu verras... ^^_

_Chou05 : cool! Merci! ^^_

_PBG : Ahaha! de questions auxquelles je répondrais... après! :P _

_Aejil-Snow : *fixe le chauffage* T'es là! Ca me fait plaisir! :) _

_Miryam : Ah non pas les lutins emmeleurs d'écouteurs! Ca t'as pas le droit! :P _

_Secret Santa : il travaille vraiment vite tes lutins, père Noël... Parce que je suis un peu en retard dans mes cadeaux moi aussi... ^^ _

_Dream : Voilà la suite! :)_

_Pucinette52 : Des réponses dans le chapitre qui suit! :D _

_Grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux! _

_Bonne lecture... _

* * *

_Réminiscence _  
_- Souvenir où domine plus ou moins l'élément affectif -_

* * *

" Alors vous est israélienne ? Demanda Ziva en fixant la suspecte qui lui faisait face.

- Oui, acquiesça cette dernière à la plus grande surprise de l'agent du NCIS.

- Vous êtes USA depuis quand?

- Un peu plus de deux ans.

- Que faisiez-vous avant ?

- Je suis venue pour des questions professionnelles, je suis photographe, répondit la suspecte, son visage s'éclairant.

- C'est un joli métier, sourit Ziva, heureuse de faire parler cette femme.

- Joli aux USA, oui. Mais j'ai pris des photos terribles, au Sahel, par exemple."

L'interrogatoire -ou plutôt la discussion- se poursuivait en hébreu pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Ziva ne cessait de se demander qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme Elisheva Karseny pouvait faire dans cette pièce.

Sentant qu'il était temps d'amorcer la partie sérieuse de l'interrogatoire, elle ouvrit sa pochette et en sortit une photo de Nacer Rack.

" Vous le connaissez ? Questionna Ziva en faisant glisser la feuille jusqu'à la suspecte.

Brusquement, le regard de Karseny s'assombrit et se voila.

Sa main droite se posa sur la photographie cachant la tête de la victime, et de sa main gauche, elle se cacha les yeux.

Ziva la vit sangloter silencieusement alors que ses membres tremblaient. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblotant également.

Karseny releva le visage vers Ziva une lueur implorante au fond des yeux.

" S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît. Je… Je ne peux pas, dit-elle en retournant l'image. »

Ziva ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer la femme qui lui faisait face, qui finalement poursuivit :

« Quand je suis arrivée aux États-Unis, je ne pensais pas que tout se finirait comme ça. Nacer… Nacer était mon compagnon. Et… Je ne peux pas, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix enfantine, je ne peux pas voir ça. Nacer… Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle avant de s'effondrer. "

Ziva avança le gobelet de thé qu'elle avait pris avant d'entrer en salle d'interrogatoire vers la suspecte. La détresse de Karseny la touchait réellement.

Elle. Elle, Ziva David. Elle, l'ex assassin du Mossad.

Son téléphone raisonna dans la pièce. Elle attrapa son dossier, et jeta un regard à la femme brisée qui lui faisait face. Le commissaire avait-il raison ?

Etait-ce un crime passionnel ? Ou autre chose ? Autre chose, mais quoi ? Qui en voudrait à une jeune photographe ?

Ziva sortit de la pièce en décrochant. La voix rassurante de Gibbs la sortit de ses pensées.

« Gibbs, on a une affaire ? questionna la jeune femme.

- Non, répondit le chef d'équipe, aussi bavard qu'à son habitude.

- Ok, on peut s'occuper de l'affaire que tu m'as donné ce matin ? demanda Ziva.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le commissaire croit en un crime passionnel, je trouve ses conclusions trop hâtives. J'ai fait envoyer le corps de Nacer Rack à l'autopsie du NCIS.

- On fait ramener la suspecte, répondit simplement Gibbs.

- Gibbs ? Merci, ajouta l'israélienne avant de raccrocher soulagée de savoir que Gibbs allait dans son sens. »

De nouveau Ziva pénétra dans la salle d'interrogatoire de la police. Karseny releva le visage vers elle.

« Je vais vous faire transférer au NCIS, on va enquêter sur votre cas, répondit Ziva à la question muette de sa compatriote, avant de refermer la porte. »

.

L'agent du NCIS entra dans sa voiture en soupirant. Elle avait bien pensé que cette journée serait longue. Mais en plus d'être longue elle allait être particulière. Essayez d'expliquer à Vance ce que faisait une israélienne sans aucun rapport avec la Navy dans le bâtiment du NCIS n'allait pas être une chose simple ! Sans compter les remarques de DiNozzo, les regards de McGee… Ouais, ça n'allait pas être facile.

A vrai dire, Ziva ignorait pourquoi elle avait demandé à prendre cette enquête. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, et cette solution lui semblait la plus normale, la plus naturelle.

La jeune femme conduisit rapidement jusqu'au NCIS. Dans sa tête une multitude de question.

Après avoir garé sa Mini Cooper rouge dans le parking, elle monta rapidement à l'étage de l'équipe, son dossier sous le bras.

« Patron, commença-t-elle en arrivant avant d'être coupé par ce dernier.

- Ziva, c'est ton enquête.

- Ok, répondit-elle un éclair dans les yeux, heureuse de la confiance que Gibbs lui témoignait. »

- Puis, elle se retourna vers l'équipe et expliqua les quelques nouvelles qu'elle avait.

« Elisheva Karseny, 25 ans, photographe, israélienne ne parlant pas anglais. Elle a été arrêtée cette nuit sur la 32ème, avec un couteau ensanglanté et probablement son ADN dessus. A ses pieds, un homme, Nacer Rack, son compagnon d'après ses dires, 26 ans, aucun casier judiciaire. Il travaille dans une société de taxi. J'ai fait envoyer son corps à Ducky, le couteau à Abby, et Karseny devrait être transférée ici, conclut-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de nous ? questionna Tony.

- McGee, cherche tout ce que tu peux trouver sur Karseny, et les caméras de la 32ème. Gibbs, DiNozzo, allez voir la société de taxi où travaillait Rack. Je descends voir Ducky, et ce qu'il peut me dire sur le corps de notre mort. »

.

La jeune femme descendit les marches pour aller jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie. D'habitude, elle aurait pris l'ascenseur. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était si étonnant. Si étrange. Alors, sans se poser la question, elle avait opté pour les escaliers.

« Ducky ! lança-t-elle en passant la porte automatique.

- Ziva ! répondit le vieux légiste.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur ce corps ?

- Cet homme a été tué de manière très méthodique.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il a reçut plusieurs coups de couteau. Un seul est mortel en soit, ils sont tous fait avant la mort de ce jeune homme.

- Combien de temps avant ? questionna la jeune femme.

- Entre deux et trois heures, répondit le légiste.

- Pourquoi Karseny aurait cherché à l'emmener dehors pour le tuer… Et plus encore, depuis quand quelqu'un qui commet un crime passionnel réfléchi tant avant de le commettre ? s'interrogea Ziva.

- Attends, ce n'est pas tout, regarde les coups de couteau, repartit Ducky, quatre coups de couteau non mortels.

- Un dans chaque cuisse et un dans chaque bras et le dernier, le mortel, avec le tranchant de la lame au niveau de la jugulaire ?

- Oui, dit Ducky, surpris que Ziva sache où se situaient les coups alors qu'elle n'avait pas observé le corps. Le légiste se retourna vers la jeune femme et voyant son regard troublé, il dit : mais ça tu le savais déjà.

- Hmmm, répondit Ziva en hochant la tête.

- Un lien avec le Mossad ? questionna Ducky. Il n'aimait pas aborder le sujet avec la jeune femme, mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse. Ziva devait être en pleine possession de ses moyens pour mener l'enquête, particulièrement si celle-ci faisait resurgir son passé.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux, plusieurs de mes équipiers sont morts comme ça. Ducky, regarde au niveau de la côte sous son aisselle droite.

- Il y a un trait horizontal avec deux traits plus petits qui le coupent...

- C'est le même groupe que celui qui a assassiné mes équipiers, conclut Ziva d'une voix froide, la voix qu'elle employait toujours pour dissimuler ses émotions.

Ziva se tut. Concentrée afin d'oublier la vision qui resurgissait de son esprit.

Elle ne devait pas penser à ses ex-équipiers. Elle ne devait pas revoir leurs corps en cours de décomposition. Ne pas revoir les coups de couteau qu'ils avaient reçus. Ne pas songer à l'immense bouffée de rage que cette image avait provoquée. Non, ne pas v….

La voix de Ducky l'appelant doucement la ramena à la réalité.

« Ziva ?

- Je cherche à comprendre qu'elle peut être le rapport entre Karseny, Rack, le Mossad et ce groupe terroriste, mentit-elle en s'éloignant, espérant avoir parlé de manière naturelle. Bien que Ziva savait pertinemment qu'elle ne tromperait pas Ducky de cette façon.

- Qu'est ce que signifie ce logo ? On dirait la lettre grecque "pi"...

- Non, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire avant de froncer les sourcils, c'est schématiquement une Kalachnikov...

- Pourquoi une Kalachnikov, c'est un groupe russe ?

- Ca l'était au début... Maintenant ils se sont liés avec différents groupes terroristes...

- Quels sont leur nom ? demanda Ducky.

- Fraction Armée Noire.

- Ce qui explique la Kalachnikov leur nom semble être une référence au mouvement terroriste Fraction Armée Rouge qui sévissait en Allemagne de l'Ouest dans les années 1970. C'étaient des personnes attachées au communisme, qui n'ont pas appréciés que le parti socialiste allemand tourne le dos au communisme. Sans doute que le noir est pour montrer leur attachement au mouvement anarchiste... Ou alors pour soutenir l'extrémisme des "chemises noires" de Mussolini... expliqua le vieux légiste.

- Quoique si c'est cette seconde option, cela indique bien qu'ils sont prêts à tout. Ce sont des mercenaires.

- Tu le sais mieux que moi, ajouta doucement Ducky en observant la jeune femme qui sortait de la morgue."

.

« McGee ! lança-t-elle en arrivent dans l'OpenSpace, qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Ok, j'ai observé les caméras de surveillance de la 32ème. Il y avait un distributeur de billets équipé d'une caméra, on voit Karseny arriver dans la ruelle à 4h32, sans arme visible. On ne l'a voit pas repartir, sauf avec la police à 5h27. Rien entre les deux.

- Elle est restée sur place.

- Exact, affirma le jeune geek, c'est aussi ce que confirme son téléphone, elle a consulté sa messagerie de cet endroit à 5h09.

- Ok, et concernant son identité ?

- Elisheva Karseny, née le 21 mars 1987. Arrivée aux USA il y a deux ans pour son travail, elle est journaliste. Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que je n'ai aucune trace d'elle avant 2009. Un fantôme.

- Pirate la base de données du Mossad, répondit Ziva à contre cœur.

- Que... Quoi ?

- Tu m'as comprise, McGee.

- Oui, mais Ziva… Tu es sûre ?

- McGee, cette femme fait partie du Mossad.

- Si tu le dis. Et concernant Rack, né le 23 janvier 1986 à Washington, pas de casier judiciaire, aucun démêlé avec la justice.

- A-t-il un lien quelconque avec la Navy ?

- Je regarde... Non, reprit McGee après avoir rapidement pianoté sur son clavier, enfin pas vraiment. Il a tenté deux fois de s'enrôler, il y a de ça trois ans.

- Il avait échoué où?

- Au test psychologique... Les rapports montrent que les personnes chargées du test avaient l'impression qu'il avait des connaissance dans le mensonge et dans la dissimulation... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire... Mais c'est ce qu'ils ont écrit...

- Il avait déjà était au contact d'organisations ou de personnes spécialisées dans l'espionnage, ou des choses comme ça? questionna Ziva.

- Non, mais cette personne peut-être Karseny... Tu dis qu'elle fait parti du Mossad... supposa McGee.

- Peut-être… acquiesça l'israélienne, il faut chercher de ce côté donc... Et si la cible est Karseny, ça veut dire que quelqu'un veut la faire tomber. Un groupe terroriste n'agit jamais comme ça d'habitude. Cherche tout ce que tu peux trouver sur un groupe terroriste que s'appelle : Fraction Armée Noire. Je vais la voir en interrogatoire. Je dois savoir qui elle est.

.

Ziva pénétra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le regard lourd de sens.

Lentement, elle s'assit en face de Karseny. Elle la dévisagea longtemps avant de lâcher un simple mot.

« Mossad ».

La suspecte frémie.

Et si, finalement, l'équipe tenait enfin une piste ?

* * *

_Voilà! _


	4. possibilité de la connaissance

_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Je sais, j'ai un jour de retard, comme la semaine dernière... Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude quand même! ^^  
_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews !  
_

_Pucinette52 : je suis comme toi, ne t'inquiètes pas : tu l'auras ta Ziva tourmentée! :D  
_

_Gwen : Merci! :) oui, elle a été formée à la bonne école! :D  
_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Que d'hypothèses! :D tu auras tes réponses, mais pas tout de suite :D  
_

_Ankou : ça se complique, je te l'accorde... Ca se démèle, je ne sais pas.. a toi d'en juger! :D  
_

_Pline : Merci! :D questions... réponses... Mais pas immédiatement! :D  
_

_fandebones : oui, c'est un peu étonnant, mais Ziva sait aussi avoir ce rôle, qui n'est pas souvent exploité... ^^_

_chou05 : on est deux comme ça! :) vive Ziva! :)  
_

_Dream : et quelle piste ? :D *sifflote*  
_

_PBG : Oui, on change un peu! :D  
_

_Secret Santa : oh! méchant père Noël! Mais je t'adore quand même! :D Merci! et je vaius faire une estimation sur qui tu es dans la rubrique du forume dès que j'ai publié! :D  
_

_Voilà! Merci pour tout, joyeux Noël à toutes et Bonne Lecture! :)  
_

* * *

_Réminiscence  
- Principe sur lequel Platon repose la __possibilité de la connaissance_ -  


* * *

_Ziva pénétra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le regard lourd de sens._

_Lentement, elle s'assit en face de Karseny. Elle la dévisagea longtemps avant de lâcher un simple mot._

_« Mossad »._

_La suspecte frémie._

_Et si, finalement, l'équipe tenait enfin une piste ?_

_.  
_

Elisheva Karseny releva lentement la tête. Et si elle tenait enfin le moyen de se sortir de l'immense cauchemar qu'elle vivait depuis plus de neuf ans.

Oui, mais il fallait qu'elle parle. Et ça c'était bien trop compliqué. Elle s'était tue depuis trop longtemps.

.

DiNozzo leva le regard vers l'armoire à glace qui lui faisait face.

« Je ne doute absolument pas des heures que vous passez en salle de sport, mais je demande juste si cet homme là était présent hier soir, lâcha-t-il, excédé, en montrant une énième fois la photo de Nacer Rack.

- J'sais pas ! répondit l'homme.

- Ok, je recommence, avez-vous vu Nacer Rack, hier soir ?

- J 'vous ai dit que je ne savais pas !

- D'accord, lança Tony en s'éloignant, mais bien sur, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je cache le fais que la moitié de vos taxis n'ont pas passés les contrôles techniques. Vous savez que ça peut vous revenir trèèèèès cher !

- Ok, soupira l'armoire à glace, il était là hier soir. Il avait l'air embêté. Il n'est pas reparti à la même heure que d'habitude, mais plus tôt. Alors que ce mec-là c'est plutôt le genre à rester jusqu'à très tard enfin bon. Il bosse bien, je ne me plains pas. Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? J'comprends pas, ce n'est pas le genre de gars qui a des embrouilles !

- Il a été tué hier soir. »

Le géant accusa le coup.

« Je comprends pas. Il était un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps, quand j'y pense. Mais bon rien de trop flagrant non plus. Il était sur ses gardes. Comme sa copine d'ailleurs.

- Elle venait souvent ? questionna DiNozzo.

- Non, plutôt rarement, enfin jusqu'à deux, trois mois. Mais ces derniers temps, elle venait tous les soirs. Ils s'entendaient très bien. Ils étaient marrants tous les deux… reprit l'homme après quelques secondes de silence.

- Ok, je repasserais si j'ai des questions, ajouta DiNozzo avant d'être coupé par Gibbs.

- Ils parlaient en quelle langue ?

- En anglais, répondit le géant avec un haussement d'épaule, ne comprenant pas le sens de la question de l'ex marin. »

En revenant dans la voiture, Gibbs demanda à Tony de prévenir McGee de cette dernière nouvelle.

.

McGee descendit vers les salles d'interrogatoire, il devait absolument voir Ziva.

Il appréhendait légèrement sa réaction. Se pouvait-il que son instinct l'ait trompé ? Ou alors, ils venaient de découvrir quelque chose d'immense.

« Ziva ? murmura-t-il en ouvrant la porte. La jeune femme le regarda l'air surpris, avant de sortir de la pièce sous le regard suppliant de leur suspecte.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Karseny parle anglais. C'est Tony et Gibbs qui ont interrogés le supérieur de Rack. D'ailleurs, il confirme le fait qu'ils étaient en couple.

- Ok, répondit la jeune femme en hochant la tête. Puis, voyant que son ami était préoccupé elle demanda : et ? Tu as autre chose ?

- Oui, lâcha McGee à contre cœur, cette fille ne fait pas parti du Mossad. Il n'y a pas de Karseny, et personne ne répond à la reconnaissance faciale.

- Elle connait le Mossad, mais n'en fait pas partie, donc, souffla Ziva, en re-rentrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire. »

.

« Vous connaissez le Mossad, mais vous n'en faites pas partie. Vous niez parler anglais, mais le supérieur de Rack dit le contraire. Qu'est ce que vous cachez d'autres ? lança froidement Ziva en fixant la femme qui lui faisait face.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus, souffla la jeune femme dans un anglais parfait.

- Vous ne pouvez plus quoi ?

- Rien, ou plutôt tout. Vous ne comprenez pas ? répondit Elisheva Karseny, en relevant les yeux vers la femme qui lui faisait face. Une lueur de douleur brillait au fond de son regard.

- Non, je ne comprends pas ! Vous êtes dans de très sales _couvertures_ !

- Je sais, je sais, lâcha la suspecte, une perle de larme roulant sur sa joue.

- Alors quoi ! cria Ziva la faisant ainsi sursauter. Vous attendez d'être dans une cellule de l'une des prisons américaines ? Vous attendez d'être jugée pour un crime passionnel ? C'est ça ?

- C'est peut-être ce qui serait de mieux, riposta Karseny, pour tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle plus bas. »

Ziva resta silencieuse quelques secondes devant l'élan de franchise qui avait poussé la suspecte à se dévoiler.

L'agent du NCIS ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire une comparaison entre les dernières paroles de la suspecte et celles qu'elle avait elle-même prononcées, quelques années auparavant.

Lorsqu'elle était au fond du gouffre. Seule, ou presque. Au fond d'une cellule somalienne.

« Avez-vous vraiment tué Nacer Rack ? demanda Ziva, brusquement.

- Non ! répliqua Karseny violemment. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire de mal. C'était la seule personne qui m'aimait sans jamais m'avoir lâchée. Celui qui m'a permis de prendre la bonne décision, de changer. Il a eut du courage et il en est mort, expliqua-t-elle plus doucement, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Je l'aimais.

- Donc qui l'a tué ? questionna l'agent du NCIS.

- Je ne sais pas… Je…

- Si je vous dis « Fraction Armée Noire », vous me répondez quoi ? coupa Ziva.

- Non.. lâcha Karseny d'une voix tremblante.

- Alors ? »

La suspecte s'enferma dans son mutisme.

« D'accord, souffla Ziva en se levant. Vous ne voulez rien dire, je pars.

- Non !

- Alors vous m'expliquez !

- C'est compliqué, trop complexe… Je…

- Je pars… répondit Ziva en ouvrant la porte.

- Ziva, souffla la voix tremblante de Karseny.

- Oui, répondit l'interpellée en se retournant, surprise et par le ton de la suspecte et par l'utilisation de son prénom.

- Je vais te raconter. Tout te raconter.

- Ok, souffla Ziva en se rasseyant, quelque peu décontenancée par l'attitude de Karseny. Depuis quand une suspecte l'appelait par son prénom et la tutoyait."

Ziva ne savait pas ce qui l'a poussait à rester dans cette salle. A observer la femme détruite devant elle.

La conclusion du commissaire était peut-être vraie, finalement. C'était une conclusion logique. Tellement simple. Une femme amoureuse qui tue son compagnon pour une sombre histoire. Le premier interrogatoire l'avait démontré, Karseny refusait de regarder une photo de Nacer Rack. Gibbs et Tony avait aussi la confirmation que elle et Rack était ensemble.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ziva était persuadée que cette affaire était bien plus complexe qu'elle n'en n'avait l'air.

Pourquoi Ziva était sûre que son instinct, qui la poussait à tenter de découvrir ce qu'il c'était vraiment passé, lui disait que cette jeune femme était bien innocente ?

_Reprend-toi Ziva, ce n'est qu'une enquête, souffla la conscience de l'agent du NCIS. _

Oui, mais l'histoire d'Elisheva Karseny n'était pas une histoire comme les autres.

_Pense au corps de Rack. Pense à la réaction de Karseny lorsque tu as parlé de Mossad. Cette fille a un lien quelconque avec Mossad, Ziva._

Comment être en mission pour le Mossad lorsqu'on est si psychologiquement instable ?

_Tu peux cacher le fait d'être instable, Ziva. Tu le sais très bien. Et puis, elle vient de perdre son compagnon. _

Elle s'est engagée plus qu'elle ne le devait dans sa mission, si elle est vraiment tombée amoureuse de Rack. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'engager autant !

_Tu peux parler, c'est vrai que toi et l'engagement, tu sais ce que c'est, railla une partie de sa conscience._

Elisheva Karseny était trop étrange, avait un parcours trop atypique pour que Ziva ne fasse pas la comparaison avec elle-même.

Le problème était peut-être là. L'agent du NCIS venait peut-être de s'engager personnellement dans une enquête.

Parce qu'en attendant, cette dernière était toujours devant Elisheva Karseny, attendant que celle-ci commence enfin son récit.

Ce fut à la suspecte d'inspirer et d'expirer de manière bruyante.

Si raconter son histoire lui faisait mal, qu'en serait-il de la réaction du NCIS et de la femme qui lui faisait face ?

* * *

_hummm... Des avis? des idées? des pronostics ? Je suis à l'écoute de toutes vos idées! :)_

_EDIT : deux questions pour la suite : _

_1. Voulez-vous du Tiva ? _

_2. Voulez-vous du drama ?  
_


	5. Faculté de rappeler

_Hey tout le monde ! :D_

_Oui, chose extraordinaire, je suis à l'heure! et je peux même vous souhaiter une BONNE ANNEE 2013, avec plein de bonnes choses! :D _

_Vous savez que j'aime lire vos pronostics et vos idées et que ça me donne de nouvelles idées ? :D Bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews! _

_Ankou : Eurf... c'est déjà complexe comme hypothèse mais ça se tient... :D _

_fandebones : :) merci! ok, je note ! :D _

_pucinette52 : Je prends en compte ton vote ! :D ce qu'elle va annoncer ? bah... ^^ _

_Probie : merci! parfait, je note! :D _

_Dream : merci!_

_Crazy : j'suis contente de te retrouver ici! :D Et puis 4 reviews... *écarquille les yeux* Je note! :D _

_Pline : Merci ! Je poste (et à l'heure en prime! non, ne t'y habitues pas... ^^)_

_Nanoushka : tu sais combien je suis honorée de ta présence ici ? parce que tes fics, je les adore, alors savoir que tu aimes la mienne... :D Tu vas avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre! :D _

_Nis Simpson : Voilà un morceau de l'histoire de Karseny... :D Merci _

_Miryam : j'adore tes reviews! (même quand y a pas d'éco dedans... :) ) Tu parlais d'AIPM... euhm je pense que je vais aller me cacher dans un coin de Paris, là... ^^ (et je t'envois un message pour le thème de l'OS SS :D )_

_Voilà! Je conclue donc cette intro en vous souhaitant bonne (année) et lecture! :D_

* * *

_Réminiscence  
__- Faculté de rappeler volontairement les souvenirs - __Aristote_

* * *

Parce qu'en attendant, cette dernière était toujours devant Elisheva Karseny, attendant que celle-ci commence enfin son récit.

Ce fut à la suspecte d'inspirer et d'expirer de manière bruyante.

Si raconter son histoire lui faisait mal, qu'en serait-il de la réaction du NCIS et de la femme qui lui faisait face ?

« Ok, souffla Elisheva Karseny en inspirant longuement. Pendant les secondes où Ziva avait douté d'elle-même, la jeune femme semblait avoir repris un peu le contrôle de ses émotions.

C'est vrai, je ne vous mentirez pas, j'ai travaillé pour le Mossad, quand j'étais plus jeune. J'ai été enlevé par un groupe terroriste lorsque, sur une mission, j'ai échoué. Je me suis fait repérée, ils m'ont séquestrée.

Le groupe terroriste qui m'a repéré a décidé de m'utiliser. J'étais une recrue contre mon gré. Et puis, de part ma formation au Mossad, j'avais des facilités.

Malgré cela, ils m'ont façonné à leur image pour que je puisse les aider. J'ai commencé par les petites missions. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne l'ai jamais eu. Et je ne l'aurais jamais, ajouta Karseny comme pour elle-même, oubliant probablement que Ziva se tenait devant elle.

Je sais, c'est paradoxal, vous faites tout pour me sortir de là, murmura-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers l'agent du NCIS puis en jetant un vague coup d'œil aux murs de la salle d'interrogatoire, et je vous donne le moyen de m'enfermer à Guantanamo. Mais là, je vois la seule chance de sortir de mon cauchemar.

Je n'ai jamais été comme eux, j'ai toujours espéré pouvoir m'enfuir. Pouvoir sortir de ce malheur.

J'en ai eu l'espoir, lorsqu'il y a deux ans, l'administration m'a envoyé aux USA.

- Qu'est ce que vous deviez faire ? questionna Ziva.

- Je devais infiltrer le Washington Post en tant que photographe, pour recueillir le maximum de renseignement afin de pouvoir poser une bombe dans les bâtiments lorsqu'ils me le demanderont.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir placée dès votre arrivée aux USA ?

- Je sais pas. Ils voulaient des renseignements sur le fonctionnement du quotidien.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? demanda Ziva, alors qu'au moment même où elle posait la question elle l'a trouvait horriblement bête : quand on n'a pas le choix on agit. Ou plutôt entre le choix de mourir ou de pouvoir voir ce qu'est le monde, on opte bien souvent pour la seconde solution.

- J'ai voulu, au début. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Qui m'aurait cru, je n'ai plus d'identité aux yeux de la justice.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous connaissez les services de renseignement dans tous les pays, si vous ne donnez plus signe de vie pendant une mission, vous êtes considéré comme décédé. C'était mon cas.

- Je sais, souffla Ziva avec plus de douleur qu'elle ne l'espérait, en repensant à la Somalie et à la manière dont le Mossad l'avait traité. Elle savait que c'était normal, elle n'espérait pas plus, mais se retrouver à cette place avait un côté déconcertant et profondément injuste.

- Le Mossad m'abandonné. J'avais disparue. Et je ne pouvais faire qu'une chose, agir pour un groupe terroriste, je me détestais.

- La Fraction Armée Noire.

- Oui, ils m'ont obligé à faire leurs missions.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, ils m'ont envoyé aux USA. Je devais m'imprégner de la société américaine. Et j'ai rencontré Nacer. Je l'aimais. Vraiment. Beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais du.

Un jour, le fardeau que je devais porter depuis que j'étais adolescente était trop lourd.

Un soir, je suis partie, et Nacer m'a cherché. Il m'a retrouvé. J'étais en train de pleurer sur un banc, poursuivit la jeune femme alors que dans ses yeux se reflétait maintenant une certaine nostalgie. Elle laissa passer un silence, un long silence. Comme si elle revivait cette scène qui devait énormément compter pour elle.

.

« Patron ? interrogea Tony, alors que Gibbs et lui se dirigeaient vers l'appartement qu'habitaient Karseny et Rack, qu'est ce que tu penses que l'on peut trouver ?

- Les deux ont eut des comportements suspects depuis quelques mois, l'un d'eux est mort, assassiné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut trouver, mais tout peut-être utile…

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Tony, sans pour autant clore la conversation.

- DiNozzo ? questionna Gibbs alors que ses yeux quittaient la route pour se fixaient dans ceux du plus jeune, tu penses à autre chose ?

- Patron, si tu pouvais regarder la route, ça m'arrangerait…

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Oui, mais j'aimerais bien rester vivant… Au moins jusqu'à ce soir, vu que j'ai rendez-vous avec Penel….. répliqua-t-il avant d'être coupé par la main du Patron s'abattant sur son crane. Bon, de toute façon, je peux déjà annuler vu qu'on est en pleine enquête et que Ziva risque d'avoir besoin de nous tous…

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Tony ? demanda Gibbs après quelques secondes de silence.

- Je sais pas, Patron. J'ai… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai comme l'impression que rien ne devrait être comme ça…. C'est étrange. J'ai le même type de sensation qu'avant la mort de Kate, lâcha brutalement l'italien."

Ils ne parlaient jamais de ce qu'il c'était passé ce jour-là. Ou du moins, ils évitaient. Mais la réponse brutale de Tony venait de rompre leur accord tacite : ne jamais en reparler.

« Et, surtout, je ne veux pas que ça recommence, termina-t-il.

- Il ne se passera rien de tout ça. Je te le promets, répondit Gibbs d'une voix sans appel.

- Je sais pas, Ziva est bizarre, Karseny est bizarre… Cette enquête n'aurait jamais du être la notre… Et puis même toi, tu es bizarre… C'est Ziva qui donne les ordres, pas toi. Ziva…

Je sais qu'elle est parfaitement capable de le faire, et que c'est peut-être elle qui en est la plus capable, mais ça bouscule mes habitudes… ça doit-être ça.

Ce n'est pas une question d'habitude, DiNozzo, répondit Gibbs avant de stopper la voiture devant un ensemble d'immeuble et de sortir de la voiture. »

Tony resta quelques secondes de plus dans la voiture a tenter de mettre une signification sur les derniers mots de Gibbs avant de sortir, décidé à affronter le rude hiver de Washington.

.

Ziva respecta le silence de Karseny. Elle savait ce que c'était de se plonger dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'une personne chère à son cœur venait de disparaître.

« J'étais peut-être l'une des meilleures pendant ma formation, mais j'étais avant tout quelqu'un qui avait connu autre chose, et je n'avais pas la force de certains, reprit Karseny.

L'une des premières choses qu'ils m'ont fait lorsque je suis arrivée dans leur usine -que je suis devenue un pion dans leur échiquier- c'est de me tracer avec une lame de couteau une chaîne à la cheville. Le symbole de soumission et d'esclavage est gravé en moi. Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Et Nacer m'a permis de voir les choses autrement. Il m'a soutenue. Il m'a dit ce que je rêvais et désespérais d'entendre. Il m'a aidé à sortir de mon cauchemar. Un tel cauchemar que Guantanamo est la lumière du paradis à côté. Il m'a aidé à tout surmonté. C'est lui qui m'a proposé d'arrêter de donner des informations à FAN. Il m'a ouvert les yeux. Il m'a protégé.

Alors qu'eux, ils m'ont tout pris. Mon adolescence, ma famille, mon compagnon. Tout, ajouta la jeune femme alors que les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues, comprenez-moi, je sais que vous pouvez me comprendre… »

Il y avait tant de similitudes entre les deux jeunes femmes. L'agent du NCIS ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance.

Elle était secouée par cette histoire, par la vie de la femme qui lui faisait face.

Ce n'était pas seulement une femme qui lui ressemblait, c'était une femme qui avait connu une vie si dure, presque semblable à la sienne, pour des raisons si différentes.

Voyant que Karseny ne parlerait plus, Ziva s'appuya contre le froid dossier de sa chaise. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle restait là, mais une force irrésistible l'a clouée sur place.

Ziva savait se que la jeune femme vivait. Elle savait que raconter ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était une épreuve énorme.

Mais elle l'avait fait. Alors, si Karseny lui avait fait confiance, Ziva se devait de faire tout ce qui était dans sa possibilité pour l'aider.

Pour la sortir d'un enfer brûlant, qu'elle-même connaissait déjà trop.

La vie était trop dure pour certaines personnes. Et la journée ne venait que de commencer.

.

« McGee ! interpella la jeune gothique en voyant son ami entrer dans le laboratoire, comment ça se fait que Gibbs ne m'a pas apporté mon Caf-Pow aujourd'hui ?

- Ziva l'a envoyé avec Tony sur une des pistes que l'on a, répondit le jeune agent en souriant.

- Ahh, elle s'en sort ? demanda Abby, inquiète pour son amie.

- Bien sûr, répondit gaiement McGee, elle sait faire ça, n'oublie pas d'où elle vient…

- Je sais, Timmy, je sais. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Le geek se contenta d'ouvrir légèrement les bras, où la gothique se jeta profitant de la présence rassurante de son ami.

Mais à peine s'était-elle laissée aller à cette étreinte, que l'ordinateur émis un « bip ».

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent simultanément.

« C'est une correspondance avec le sang retrouvé sur le couteau, expliqua Abby en pianotant sur le clavier, comme je ne trouvais rien sur ce sang j'ai lancé une recherche pour voir si on avait des correspondances supérieures à 50% de l'ADN… Ce sont des « demi correspondances » quoi ! Des frères, des sœurs, des parents connus…

- Abby, coupa McGee.

- Oui ! Alors, on a une demi-correspondance, poursuivit-elle en affichant une image sur l'écran.

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent brusquement en regardant la photo.

- Abby, ça veut dire que c'est…. souffla McGee, stupéfait.

- Oui, lâcha-t-elle en observant son collègue, va chercher Ziva, murmura-t-elle alors qu'un air désolé se peignait sur son visage. McGee ! Bouge-toi !

- Oui, désolé, répondit ce dernier en s'éloignant, abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

.

« Quel était votre nom lorsque vous étiez au Mossad, demanda Ziva, lorsque la jeune femme se fut tue. »

La jeune femme hésita, elle releva son regard sombre vers l'agent du NCIS.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce. Plus long. Plus tendu.

Elisheva Karseny baissa les yeux. Sa réponse changerait sa vie.

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui... :D_

_Si vous avez des avis, des pronostiques... Je suis toujours là! :D _


	6. Faire acte de souvenir

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Merci pour vos reviews!  
_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : ravie que ma fic te plaise alors! la suspecte ? hummm... ^^  
_

_fandebones : eh bien, les réponses dans ce chapitre..^^  
_

_Ankou : euh, qui ça elle ? :D *fait un massage cardiaque* mais meurt paaaaas!  
_

_Rosaliecoolcool : il me semble que je dis à qui il appartient ce sang... :D mais comme j'ai peur de me spoiler, je dirais qu'il est à... :D  
_

_pucinette : il est a l'heure (ou presque) ! :) la réponse dans ce chapitre...^^  
_

_Kendy : ça me fait plaisir de te voir là! la confirmation ? :D  
_

_Nanoushka : comment je fais pour te rattraper ? J'arrive pas à parler aux anges, moi! Ah tu veux la suite ? Ah... J'arrive alors!  
_

_PBG : 2 reviews! Merci! Alors c'est qui ? j'ai oublié... enfin je crois.. enfin peut-être pas... :D  
_

_Probie : oui, les mauvais pressentiments d'Abby, il faut toujours les écouter.. *sifflote...*  
_

_Pline : trop de compliments, merci! Vu que je n'ai pas encore de dons pour savoir ce que tu penses, je me contenterais de répondre que... Je ne sais pas... ^^  
_

_chou05 : 2 reviews ? Merci! oui, voilà la suite!  
_

_Miryam : Merci!  
_

_Voilà bonne lecture! (pour ce chapitre, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser... j'attends vos avis avec impatience... ^^)  
_

* * *

_Réminiscence  
- Faire acte de souvenir -_

* * *

Alors que Karseny s'apprêtait à répondre, la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître McGee.

Devant le visage défait de ce dernier, Ziva se leva sans poser plus de questions.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, McGee, tu fais une drôle de tête... lança Ziva.

- Ziva, reprit gravement l'informaticien alors qu'il sentait son courage l'abandonner devant le regard perçant de son équipière.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu… Tu sais qui est cette femme, répondit-il rapidement comme s'il enlevait un pansement.

- Elle allait me dire son nom lorsqu'elle était au Mossad, reconnu Ziva.

- Ok, lâcha McGee… En plus il devait lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Tu sais qui c'est ? Tu me fais peur, McGee, là ! »

Ce dernier avait deux choix. Le premier consistait à faire encore demi-tour et de dire qu'il ne savait pas qui c'était non plus. Sauf que, c'était la solution de la lâcheté, et il n'était pas lâche. Et puis, il était toujours là pour ses amis. Alors, il devait dire la vérité à Ziva.

Et c'était sa seconde solution. Inspirer, expirer, et annoncer que cette femme n'était pas si étrangère que ça. Et puis, affronter la douleur de Ziva.

Mais Ziva était une amie. Alors, il se lança :

« Ziva, c'est Tali »

Un silence lui répondit.

Ziva se tourna vers le mur se trouvant derrière elle, en passant une main sur son visage.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur en soufflant doucement, reprenant peu à peu pied dans la réalité.

Ne rien montrer, ne rien faire, rester debout.

Rester figée, alors que son cœur explosait.

Rester calme, alors que des dizaines de questions ressurgissaient.

Rester neutre, alors sa vie venait de s'écrouler.

Ne pas laisser ses larmes envahir ses yeux.

Rester forte. Fière.

Rester elle.

Calmant son rythme cardiaque désordonné et sa respiration hachée, elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Ziva, tu ne vas pas y aller ! s'exclama l'informaticien.

- Je dois savoir, Tim. Savoir si je n'ai pas fais fausse route depuis tout ce temps. Si je n'ai pas monté ma vie sur un mensonge, répondit la jeune femme la voix parfaitement calme, parfaitement maîtrisée, comprends-moi, s'il te plait !

- Ok, reprit McGee alors que Ziva était déjà re-rentrée dans la salle.

McGee se dirigea vers la pièce derrière le miroir sans teint. Personne n'avait le droit d'assister à cette retrouvaille familiale.

Il coupa la vidéo. Ziva et Tali avait déjà traversé trop de choses, pour ne pas avoir le droit à un minimum d'intimité.

Puis, il sortit de la salle.

Cette fois, ce fut le jeune homme qui s'appuya contre le mur. Il admirait la capacité de Ziva à rester d'apparence détachée des événements.

D'apparence seulement, il savait que dans les prochains mois, Tony ferait particulièrement attention à Ziva. Que Gibbs, l'observerait toujours du coin de l'œil. Que Ducky veillerait à ce que son état psychologique reste stable. Qu'Abby l'emmènerait partout pour lui changer les idées. Et que lui aussi serait présent à ses côtés.

C'était ça la famille. C'était ça leur équipe.

.

Encore abasourdie par l'annonce qu'avait faite McGee, Ziva se força à paraître détendue.

Elle voulait entendre Karseny dire qu'elle était Tali. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

Alors, elle s'assit devant la suspecte, elle l'observa, elle attendit.

« Alors, vous êtes ? lança-t-elle finalement, d'une voix froide et maîtrisée.

- Je suis… commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter.

- Mais merde ! explosa Ziva en se levant brusquement, alors que des dizaines de secondes s'étaient écoulées, tu sais ce que viens de me dire mon équipier ? Non, hurla-t-elle, tu ne le sais pas ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de penser qu'une personne est décédée et que finalement elle se trouve en face de toi ? Tu sais ce que c'est ça !?

- Tu crois que ça m'a fait quoi, moi ! éclata la jeune femme. Quand tu t'es présentée l'autre jour ! Tu crois que j'étais comment après ! Tu crois que c'était facile pour moi aussi ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Ziva ?!

- Oui je m'en rends compte figure-toi ! Je me rends compte que ton attitude est égoïste ! Qu'il parait que tu es ma sœur mais que je suis incapable de te reconnaitre ! Qu'on a plus rien en commun, à part un lourd passé ! lança brusquement Ziva.

- C'est facile à dire que j'ai une attitude égoïste ! T'as pas l'impression de me crier dessus parce que tu as mal, là ? Est-ce que tu pensais que je savais que je me retrouverais en face de toi il y a quelques jours ! Je savais même pas que tu vivais aux Etats Unis !

- Je pensais que tu été décédée dans cette putain d'explosion en plein Tel Aviv, il y a près de neuf ans ! je savais que ta tombe était vide mais jamais, jamais, j'ai osé penser que tu étais en vie quelque part sur la planète !

- Une explosion ? J'étais en mission mais je n'ai jamais été prise dans une explosion… s'arrêta soudain Tali, d'une voix calme.

Alors, tout n'était qu'un mensonge… soupira Ziva. »

Un silence se fit entre les deux sœurs. Un silence où chacune tentait de comprendre…

Au bout d'un moment, Tali reprit la parole.

« Je vais te dire, tout te dire… Et puis advienne que pourra… Ils ont tué la personne que j'aimais je m'en fiche de mourir à la suite de ça, Zi'… comprends-moi !

- Je sais... Où sont les FAN, que font-ils, pourquoi ? dit-elle en reprenant une attitude d'enquêtrice.

- Où sont-ils, je ne sais pas. J'ai rendez vous toutes les semaines pour faire un point dans un café.

- Et c'est quand la prochaine fois ?

Dans deux jours.

- Tu y seras. On va chercher à les localiser avant... répondit Ziva. Tu n'as pas un numéro de téléphone que l'on puisse tracer ?

- Si… Enfin j'espère… répondit-elle en gribouillant les dix chiffres sur la feuille que Ziva lui tendait. »

Ziva se leva. Elle allait demander à Abby de localiser ce numéro. Ils n'avait pas grand-chose mais ils avaient déjà ça.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, la main sur la poignée, la voix de Tali la fit se retourner.

« Ziva, ne m'en veux pas. Je ne t'ai pas dit qui j'étais l'autre jour pour éviter ça. J'ai rêvé de te revoir, te retrouver, depuis plus de dix ans, Zi'… Sans que tu le saches, ton souvenir m'a permis de tenir… Tu étais la plus rebelle de nous tous au Mossad… tu n'hésitais pas à dire quand tu n'étais pas d'accord… Même quand tu savais que cela te desservirais. Quand j'ai décidé de m'éloigner de la Force Armée Noire, j'ai pensé à ton image… A toi et ta force. »

Ziva eu un sourire triste.

« Et je voulais surtout pas que ça se passe comme ça, reprit Tali.

- Que ça se passe comment ? interrogea Ziva.

- Comme ça, que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre. Que tu me cries dessus parce que c'est la dernière chose que tu pensais possible. Que… Que ça se passe après que j'ai perdu la seule personne qui m'était chère… Comprends-moi Ziva, je t'en supplie.

- Je te comprends, Tali. Je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là. Je te le promets, ajouta l'agent du NCIS en sortant de la pièce. »

Ziva fut surprise de voir que Tony l'attendait devant la porte.

« Tony ?

- En chair et en os, Ziva !

- Vous n'avez rien trouvé dans l'appartement de Rack et… demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement.

- Non, enfin si plutôt tout. Tout correspond à ce que dit Tali, répondit-il en hésitant sur le dernier mot. »

« Tu avais le droit de craquer, Ziva… dit simplement Tony alors que les deux amis se trouvaient seuls dans l'ascenseur.

- Non, répliqua la jeune femme sur le même ton. Je n'avais pas le droit, je ne pouvais pas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'italien en calant son regard dans celui de sa collègue.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sincère, c'est tellement… Tony, c'est ma sœur !

- Justement… Tu m'annonces que ma mère est vivante et que je la trouve en face de moi, je craque… Alors pourquoi ?

- Je… Tony, c'est ma sœur… Et je n'ai pas été capable de la reconnaitre…

- Tu ne peux pas reconnaitre quelqu'un après presque quinze ans, Ziva ne te blâme pas pour ça…

- Ça n'empêche.. J'aurais du savoir qui c'était avant.. dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Tu ne pouvais pas. Pourquoi t'efforces-tu de montrer que tu es toujours plus forte que tout le monde ? questionna l'italien en relevant légèrement le menton de Ziva pour la forcer à le regarder de nouveau

- Parce qu'il le faut ! Parce que si je commence à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je fini par me jeter de la fenêtre de mon appartement, Tony !

- Alors, reste comme ça ! riposta Tony très sérieusement.

- Qu'est ce que ça veux dire, ça ? questionna la jeune femme, légèrement troublée par la dernière phrase de Tony.

- Que j'ai pas envie que Gibbs me réveille au milieu de la nuit parce que tu es passée par la fenêtre de ton appartement, et de voir ton corps comme dans Polisse…

- Très drôle, grinça la jeune femme.

- Ziva, je plaisante... Enfin sauf sur le fait que je n'est aucune envie de te voir te jeter par la fenêtre..."

Ziva se contenta de sourire légèrement.

" Tu vas où là ? reprit DiNozzo

- Au MTAC, voir Eli ; Tali devrait déjà être en haut pour… répondit-elle avant de s'arrêter ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Je te suis, répondit l'homme aux yeux vert, en remettant l'ascenseur en marche. »

L'israélienne sortit première de la boite de métal. Elle eut un léger sourire, en montant rapidement les marches en direction du MTAC : malgré tout ce qui se passait, elle était soutenue par son équipe.

Elle pénétra dans la salle, Tony sur ses talons.

Elle avait une certitude : l'équipe la suivrait dans ses choix.

Mais maintenant, il fallait parler à Eli… Pour comprendre sa propre histoire...

* * *

_Voilà! alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? _


	7. Réveil fortuit de traces anciennes

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Oui, finalement l'inspiration m'est revenue pendant ma petite mise au vert tout à l'heure… :D_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! et puis merci à celle qui m'ont soutenue hier sur le Forum ! )_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Bien joué ! Hum pour la seconde partie de ton commentaire… on verra ! *rire sadique*_

_PBG : T'as réveillé mon doudou Tiva ! Bah oui… A crier comme ça… :P _

_Pucinette : merci ! Voilà la discussion ! : )_

_Fandebones : ouais, c'est vrai..^^ j'aime ton raisonnement parce que j'ai raisonné de la même manière ! :) _

_Ankou : exact, j'ai un (gros) bug… J'ai changé les dates pour que ce soit crédible.. Et je me suis embrouillée ! ^^ donc la disparition de Tali était bien i ans ! (je vais aller corriger ^^) Merci !_

_Gwen : wow… 3 reviews ! *court partout dans Bethesda* Merciii ! et puis avec des reviews comme ça… Merci ! _

_Kendy : Voilà la suite ! oui, je vais corriger ça ! c'est donc bien neuf ans ! Merci !_

_Dream : Euh… t'es toujours vivante ? Ca va ? :D_

_Miryam : Voilà le chapitre avec Eli, en espérant qu'il te plaise ! (et j'y crois pas que FF m'ai encore bouffé mes tirets ! ^^) Merci pour les compliments ! _

_Probie : oui, j'ai essayé de retranscrire ma vision de leur relation… Merci ! et voilà la confrontation… :) _

_Pline : Merci ! :D j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! :D_

* * *

_Réminiscence-  
- __La __réminiscence __est, en un mot, un réveil fortuit de traces anciennes dont l'esprit n'a pas la conscience nette et distincte – Sainte Beuve_

* * *

« Ziva, tu m'as appelé ? commença Eli David.

-Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme.

-Je t'écoute, mais dit moi qui est la jeune femme à ta droite.

Ziva, Tony et Tali échangèrent un regard, tandis que les yeux de cette dernière s'emplissaient de larmes.

« C'est à propos d'elle que je t'appelle, répondit Ziva de manière neutre.

-Ok, que veux tu savoir ?

-Que tu me répètes la manière dont s'est passée l'explosion qui a tué Tali.

-Ziva… Tu… Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ! Tu sais bien qu'on avait convenu de ne plus en parler…

-J'ai… J'ai besoin de savoir… reprit fermement Ziva, en lançant un léger regard à Tali.

-Ziva, ça ne répond pas à ma question… je ne sais pas pourquoi… pourquoi tu me demandes ça…

-J'ai besoin de savoir, Aba… lâcha la jeune femme dans l'ombre depuis le début de la conversation.

-Je… commença Eli, perdu par l'apparition de cette jeune femme. Son cerveau refusait d'assimiler ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

-Aba, reprit Tali, j'ai besoin de savoir comment je suis _sensée_ être morte… Parce que je n'ai jamais été prise dans une explosion… tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Alors pourquoi ?

-Tali ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Je…. commença-t-il alors qu'un éclair de joie passait dans ses yeux, que s'est-il passé…

-J'ai été prise en otage pendant mon infiltration, quelqu'un avait dit que j'étais du Mossad. Ils m'ont démasquée, utilisée… Ils m'ont fait devenir un assassin… plusieurs années plus tard et plusieurs missions plus tard, ils m'ont envoyé aux Etats Unis dans le but d'infiltrer le Washington Post en tant que photographe dans le but de mettre une bombe plus tard, récita Tali en omettant volontairement de parler de Nacer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant tout ce temps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est _sensé_ m'être arrivée. J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma propre vie.. J'ai besoin de savoir… Aba… lâcha Tali en reprenant péniblement son souffle.

-J'ai besoin de savoir, Eli, besoin de savoir, ce qu'il est arrivé à Tali… Besoin de savoir si finalement ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge. Besoin de savoir si mon… mon père a souhaité me sacrifier, me rendre plus solitaire que jamais et sacrifier ma seule sœur … »

Les trois David se fixèrent. Chacun tentait de mesurer l'effet que le temps avait eu sur les autres. Essayait de comprendre qui était devenu la personne d'à côté.

Parce que le temps leur avait filé entre les doigts et que de les voir de nouveau ensembles était encore impossible quelques jours auparavant.

Ils avaient tous changés. Ils avaient tous vu des choses qui les avaient changés.

Mais ils étaient tous ensembles et les deux filles d'Eli David lui demandaient des réponses légitimes.

DiNozzo observa les trois personnes liées par le sang qui lui faisait face. Oui, ils s'étaient perdus.

La famille est un lien fin et fragile qu'il faut sans cesse retisser.

Ils ne se connaissaient plus.

L'homme aux yeux verts se sentait comme un intrus dans cette réunion de famille.

Intrus, oui. Mais Ziva avait tenu –à sa manière- à ce qu'il soit là. Alors il l'était.

Cette femme représentait tellement pour lui.

Eli hésita, bien sûr qu'il avait mal agit avec Ziva. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'elle s'était sentie sacrifiée. Mais pourtant, quel père pouvait sacrifier sciemment ses deux filles ? Pas lui en tout cas. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Eli reprit la parole, touché par les dernières phrases de sa fille ainée.

« Je n'ai jamais su que Tali était encore en vie. Je pensais sincèrement avoir perdu ma fille. Tali, je suis désolé.

-Eli ? questionna Ziva, pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que Tali était morte dans une explosion en plein Tel Aviv, alors qu'elle était en mission ?

-Elle était en mission… Je ne voulais pas risquer sa vie et la tienne. Alors, quand j'ai su qu'elle était morte –parce que c'est ce que j'ai pensé- je t'ai fait croire que cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa mission. Parce que je savais que sinon tu te serais lancé dans cette vengeance les yeux fermés. Et je ne voulais pas te perdre, Ziva… Crois-moi…

-Mais pourquoi une explosion ? lâcha Ziva touchée par les paroles de son père.

-Parce qu'il y a tout le temps des explosions et que cela expliquait qu'il n'y avait pas de corps…

L'ainée de la famille David cligna légèrement des yeux, les paroles de son père l'avaient touchée.

Elle se retourna vers Tali, l'interrogeant du regard. La cadette hocha négativement la tête.

Et, Eli fit un signe à un officier qui coupa la caméra.

Ziva s'éloigna brusquement de l'écran et se hâta vers la sortie du MTAC. Elle avait besoin de sortir. D'être ailleurs.

D'être seule.

Elle se retourna légèrement, sentant une présence derrière elle. Tony.

Finalement elle ne sera pas seule. Mais elle pourra réfléchir.

La vision de son père surpris l'avait secouée, parce que dans n'importe quelle situation, elle avait toujours vu son père en sorte d'être fort et que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Mais là. Il avait parut, désarçonné, troublé par les événements.

Et puis c'était tellement impossible de voir que finalement il pouvait encore y avoir Tali, Eli et elle se regardant.

La jeune femme se réfugia dehors, en espérant que le froid lui remette les idées en place.

Pour une fois elle ne savait pas comment agir. Elle savait qu'elle devait être forte pour pouvoir guider l'équipe. Mais comment observer le ciel lorsqu'il nous tombe sur la tête ?

Elle ignorait comment être neutre.

Neutre, alors que sa sœur était encore aux mains d'un groupe terroriste.

Ziva s'appuya contre le mur froid du NCIS. Elle leva la tête vers les étoiles.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était lancée dans cette enquête, elle se demanda qu'elle heure il était.

21h47.

Elle sourit légèrement en voyant Tony arriver vers elle. Paradoxalement, cette enquête les rapprochait.

« Tu sais que je ne pensais pas que tu irais te les cailler dehors.. lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

-J'ai besoin de me sentir vivante, Tony. De savoir que je ne suis pas dans un rêve…

-Je peux te pincer si tu veux !

-Me pincer ?

-Oui, on dit que pincer quelqu'un le réveille… soupira DiNozzo.

-Ah…. »

Un silence fit place aux éclats de rire. Un silence agréable.

Ziva releva le visage et souffla. Une volute de fumée blanche se forma.

« Allez ! Je vais dire aux autres qu'on continuera à bosser demain. Il faut qu'on se repose un peu… Demain on envois Tali sous couverture !

-Bien Chef ! sourit Tony, dit Chef, une bière et un film pour ce soir, ça te dit ?

-Si tu veux, répondit Ziva alors qu'elle remontait déjà vers les bureaux. »

Tony resta quelques secondes encore adossé au mur, heureux de sa proposition à Ziva.

Il savait que la jeune femme faisait tout pour rester forte, et elle l'était, mais qu'elle prenait beaucoup sur elle. Et Tony voulait être là pour l'aider.

.

Tali resta longtemps devant l'écran noir.

Elle avait revu son père. Son père.

Elle avait revu sa sœur.

Enfin elle se leva, quittant ainsi le confort tout relatif des sièges du MTAC. Elle allait probablement passer la nuit dans l'une des prisons de l'état, autant dire qu'elle n'était pas pressée de redescendre. Mais elle devait le faire.

La jeune femme lança un bref regard dans l'OpenSpace qu'elle dominait. Personne. Tant mieux.

Une fois en bas de l'escalier, elle observa chaque bureau. Celui a sa droite et son extrême droite étaient semblables. Sur le premier était négligemment posée une agrafeuse souris. Elle sourit légèrement, qui pensait qu'un agent fédéral pouvait avoir un tel objet sur son bureau ?

Le troisième bureau semblait être celui du patron, le plus grand, avec le plus d'ordinateurs. Ne pas s'assoir à la place du patron, règle numéro une.

Alors, Tali observa le dernier bureau. Le même que les autres, avec pour seule différence une plante verte posée dans l'angle.

Sans réfléchir la jeune femme s'affala dans le siège de bureau et mis la tète dans ses bras. Comme pour se protéger de la lumière extérieure. Pour se retrouver.

Combien de temps était-elle restée prostrée dans cette position ? Elle était incapable de le dire.

Pourtant, elle s'obligea à se relever pour observer ce qui l'avait fait choisir ce bureau. Cette plante verte, qui était sans doute arrosée une ou deux fois par semaine. Une plante à laquelle on faisait attention. Ce qu'elle aurait tellement aimé qu'on fasse d'elle.

Une voix la fit sursauter. Une voix douce et profonde quoique un peu bourrue.

« Ta sœur tient beaucoup à cette plante… »

Tali se retourna pour faire face à celui qu'elle pensait être le chef d'équipe.

« Ziva à l'air de vous apprécier beaucoup… commença-t-elle en fixant le regard océan de l'homme, avant de reprendre en voyant qu'il ne parlerait pas, c'est vous qu'elle a eut au téléphone lorsque j'étais en garde à vue…

-Sans doute, répondit Gibbs avec un petit sourire. »

La jeune femme expira longuement en s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise.

« Vous connaissez ma sœur mieux que moi… Je n'ai pas l'impression de parler avec quelqu'un que j'ai connu la majorité de ma vie… je ne la comprends plus… Je ne sais pas qui elle est, comme elle ne sait plus qui je suis. On est des étrangères… Ca me tue… Pourquoi ma sœur appelle notre père « Eli » et non plus « Abba » ? Pourquoi cette plante est si importante pour ma sœur ? J'en sais rien… ca me tue.

-Tu vas apprendre à la connaitre, à la reconnaitre. Elle t'expliquera ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie comme toi dans la tienne… Tu la retrouveras, murmura Gibbs touché par les paroles de détresse de la sœur de sa subordonnée.

-J'espère… lâcha cette dernière. »

Les deux seuls présents dans l'OpenSpace s'observèrent un long moment.

Gibbs rompit le silence en tendant une veste à la jeune femme.

« C'est quoi ça ? questionna cette dernière.

-De quoi aller dehors…

-Pour aller où ?

-Chez moi, répondit Gibbs en haussant les épaules.

-Je… je ne suis pas sensée être en garde à vue ?

-Techniquement ça fait quarante-huit heures et on n'a rien contre toi… Donc tu es libre… »

Tali enfila rapidement la veste comme pour être sûre que Gibbs ne changerait pas d'avis.

Elle avait des dizaines de questions dans la tête, même si une lui brulait les lèvres. Cependant, elle se retint d'interroger Gibbs avant d'être présente dans sa maison.

« Pourquoi ?

-Pour Ziva, répondit simplement l'ancien Marin en s'arrêtant de faire son café pour regarder la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

-Merci… souffla l'israélienne, alors que Gibbs se remettait à la confection de son breuvage sacré. »

C'est seulement quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Gibbs avait réussi à convaincre d'aller dormir afin d'être en forme pour sa mission du lendemain, qu'il put enfin descendre dans sa cave.

Il s'assit sous son bateau et commença à poncer le bois. Toujours le même mouvement. Répétitif et reposant.

Gibbs tentait de repousser ses pensées et ses questions. La première d'entre elle : comment n'avait-il pu deviner que Elisheva était Tali ?

Soudain, un pressentiment le saisit. Et si demain, tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ? Et si cette enquête pouvait mal tourner ?

* * *

_Voilà ! en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus… j'avoue que je ne suis pas convaincue… _

_Sinon, avant de vous demander vos avis, j'ai une question à vous poser : est ce que quelqu'un peut me donner des phrases d'explication du mot « Réminiscence » parce que j'aimerais que chaque chapitre soit une définition du mot… Mais je commence sérieusement à galérer ! ^^ (j'ai tenu sept chapitres… ça m'étonne déjà :D ) Donc, si vous avez une petite idée, je prends ! )_

_Bref, un petit avis ? ^^_


	8. Retour à la conscience claire

Hey tout le monde ! ^^

Me voilà avec un chapitre qui normalement n'existait pas...

Merci pour vos reviews et pour les idées à propos de Réminiscence!

Ankou : réaction plus excessive ? Je pense qu'il est aussi choqué que les autres... ^^

Fandebones : Merci! j'avoue que c'était cette partie du chapitre qui me posait problème... Mais si tu as apprécié...^^

Gwen : eh bien encore de la reconnaissance dans ce chapitre... :D

Kendy : la voilà la suite! :)

Pucinette52 : *sifflote* je ne promet rien du tout... :D

Crazy' : Merci !

Amy : tant de reviews... Merci ! Ce chapitre pour toi! :D

Pline : Merci! :D

PBG : oui! la plante du 702! ;) Merci! :D

Probie : Merci! Oui Gibbs n'est pas vraiment la personne qui parle le plus! ;)

Dream : Merci! ^^

Miryam : Mission sous couverture ? hum... Pas maintenant (même si initialement ça devait l'être... ^^) Quand à la fin, je ne promet rien ;) !

Voilà, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

_Réminiscence  
- Retour à la conscience claire de souvenirs -  
(merci fandebones)  
_

* * *

Une ruelle sombre. Un homme qui la poursuivait.

Accélérer. Toujours aller plus vite.

Sentir son cœur s'emballer.

Sentir ses jambes avoir de plus en plus lourde.

Entendre les pas de l'homme se rapprocher.

Un grillage.

Un grillage l'empêchait de poursuivre sa route. Lentement, elle se retourna faisant face à l'homme qui la poursuivait.

Le souffle court, elle l'observa s'approcher prudemment, tendant son Glock devant lui. Prêt à tirer.

La jeune femme respira difficilement, elle n'était pas armée. Elle n'avait aucune chance.

Elle allait mourir.

Un rictus déforma le visage de l'homme en face d'elle.

Et, seulement, elle prit conscience qu'il faisait froid et qu'il neigeait.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée, l'homme tira.

Tali s'effondra. Son corps heurtant le froid duvet blanc.

Une douleur horrible l'empêchait de bouger. Elle sentait son sang chaud couler dans la neige.

Elle allait mourir.

Une dernière fois, elle songea à sa sœur. "Je t'aime" pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle tourna les yeux vers un halo de lumière.

Devant, un visage familier lui souriait.

"Nacer, j'arrive bientôt" souffla-t-elle, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Où était-elle?

Elle avait du mal à respirer.

Elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Où était-elle?

Puis elle se souvint de Gibbs, le patron de sa sœur, de Ziva, de l'amour filiale que dégageaient ces deux là.

De ses problèmes aussi. De son infiltration prochaine, de sa solitude, de sa douleur.

De Ziva qu'elle ne connaissait plus.

Tali se leva.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ce qu'elle faisait. Mais comment s'en empêcher lorsque vous ne savez plus qui vous êtes ?

La jeune femme descendit les marches qui menaient de la chambre que Gibbs lui avait si gentiment prêtée au salon.

A quelques mètres de là, se trouvait le téléphone que Tali avait repéré en arrivant.

Si Gibbs agissait comme la majorité des personnes, il devait y avoir un répertoire, ou un historique des appels.

Tali chercha. Sans rien trouver.

Décidément Gibbs n'était pas comme tout le monde.

Dépitée, la jeune femme reposa le téléphone sur sa base, et décida de remonter dans sa chambre.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle fit quelques pas, un papier posé négligemment sur la table basse attira son regard.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas aller regarder.

Pourtant, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui.

D'un rapide coup d'œil elle lut un mot écrit à la va vite.

Un mot qui lui apportait les réponses qu'elle voulait.

Un mot avec griffonné le prénom de sa sœur suivi d'un numéro...

La jeune femme eut un sourire, elle attrapa le papier avant de se rediriger vers le téléphone.

Derrière elle, Gibbs était remonté silencieusement de la cave. Il regarda Tali composer le numéro de sa sœur, puis il redescendit en compagnie de son bois, avec l'impression d'avoir bien agit.

.

Dans un appartement de Washington un téléphone sonna.

Ziva sursauta en entendant sa sonnerie.

Elle étouffa un grognement en décrochant de manière abrupte.

"David!

- Ziva...

- Tali?

- Oui, répondit cette dernière avant de se taire, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

- Ca va? demanda l'aînée au bout d'un long moment.

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense, répondit Tali. Je te parle alors que je ne te connais plus. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve...

- Tu ne rêves pas, coupa Ziva.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre?

- Qu'une de nous fasse ce rêve, d'accord... Mais depuis quand nous faisons nos rêves à deux? »

La plus jeune eut un petit rire, tandis que l'autre esquissa un léger sourire.

Ziva se leva, quittant le confort de son lit pour se diriger vers son salon.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et calla sa tête contre la froide vitre. Dehors, la nuit était épaisse et sombre.

« Tu n'imagine pas tout ce que j'ai à te dire, lâcha subitement Tali.

-Tu peux commencer maintenant, sourit Ziva.

-Je ne sais pas par ou commencer, avoua la cadette.

-Bah, viens chez moi. Tu pourras réfléchir pendant le trajet, répondit Ziva.

-Sure ?

-Certaine, assura l'Agent du NCIS.

-J'arrive. »

Ziva raccrocha et se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris. Elle resta encore quelques secondes appuyée contre la vitre, songeant que les explications que demanderait Tali la replongeraient dans de mauvais souvenirs.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. La jeune femme fit attention à rouvrir la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible, afin de ne pas réveiller l'homme qui dormait encore. Elle attrapa rapidement un survêtement.

Ziva observa Tony sur son lit, encore une chose qu'elle regretterait peut-être plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, un sourire heureux éclairait son visage.

Elle referma la porte.

.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte.

Ziva, bien que sachant que c'était probablement Tali, attrapa son arme avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée.

Tali la regarda quelques secondes, passant du Sig Sauer au visage de sa sœur. Elle eut un léger sourire.

« Tu as toujours cette façon d'accueillir les gens, Zi' ?

-Les mauvaises habitudes ont la peau dure, répondit simplement cette dernière avec un sourire désolé.

-Comme celle d'avoir toujours un couteau sur soi, ou d'avoir une arme collée à l'un des meubles de ton entrée…

-Exact, soupira Ziva.

-Tu dors toujours armée ? questionna Tali.

-Pourquoi je changerais, c'est sans doute pour ça que je suis encore en vie… répondit Ziva en laissant sa sœur rentrer dans son appartement.

-Je sais que tu as raison, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me souvenir de la première fois qu'Aba t'as donné une arme… C'était pour ton anniversaire, tes dix huit ans. Tu avais ouvert ton premier paquet cadeau et tu lui avais demandé : « et tu n'auras pas peur de venir me réveiller, maintenant ? ». Il t'avait répondu qu'à partir de maintenant, tu te réveillerais toute seule en te tendant un second paquet : c'était un réveil… J'avais beaucoup rit ce jour là !

-Je m'en rappelle, sourit Ziva à son tour, un Jericho 941 en neuf para, version compact, tout en acier... »

Un silence agréable s'installa entre les deux sœurs. Tali s'installa dans le canapé, alors que la propriétaire des lieux était en train de faire du thé.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de bien plus qu'un thé pour faire face aux questions de sa sœur, mais qu'importe. C'était déjà mieux que rien.

Tali rompit le silence, sentant qu'il était temps qu'elle ait des réponses. Chercher à savoir pourquoi était éprouvant. D'une petite voix elle commença, presque timidement :

« Ari ? »

Le visage de l'ainée se referma. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que ce sujet serait abordé. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Elle inspira longuement.

« Mort, lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

-Mort ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? murmura Tali surprise.

-Une balle dans le cœur, dans la cave de Gibbs, répondit Ziva laconiquement.

-Ziva ! Explique-toi !

-Ok, dit elle après plusieurs secondes de silence, il était passé du côté du Hamas, il a trahi Israël, il m'a trahi, répondit la jeune femme en se levant brusquement. J'avais demandé à Eli de partir en mission à l'étranger, j'étais avec Ari. J'étais contente de la revoir. Et puis c'est allé très vite. Trop vite, poursuivit-elle en marchant dans son salon. Il a tué un membre de l'équipe de Gibbs, et puis à voulu tuer Gibbs. Je n'étais pas sensée être là, lorsqu'il a admit qu'il avait tué Kate. J'étais en haut des escaliers de la cave. Je l'ai entendu. J'ai tout entendu. Et lorsqu'il a levé son arme sur Gibbs, j'ai tiré. Je l'ai tué.

-Ziva ! lâcha la plus jeune, horrifiée.

-Tu voulais savoir, tu vas savoir Tali. Je ne suis pas fière de tout ce que j'ai fait. Mais je l'ai fait. Ari était mon frère, notre frère. Mais il était devenu un terroriste. Je l'aimais, ne doute jamais de ça. Mais, il m'a trahi. Pourtant, je m'en veux toujours autant de lui avoir tiré dessus… C'était celui qui m'a vu grandir... »

Après un silence pendant que Ziva se rasseyait et reprenait le fil de ses pensées, Tali étouffa un sanglot. Ari, Ziva. Elle comprenait la douleur de sa sœur. La justice avant tout, tout ce que Ziva souhaitait depuis petite. Une soif de justice.

« Comment a réagit Aba ? questionna Tali.

-Il n'a jamais su la vérité. A quoi bon… Sur le rapport, c'est Gibbs qui a tiré. Mais je pense qu'il a toujours pensé que ce morceau de papier est faux. Il n'a jamais rien dit. Il n'a jamais été fier de moi. Jamais autant que toi ou qu'Ari. Indirectement, que je sois sa fille ou pas, j'avais tué son seul fils.

-Ne dis pas ça, Ziva. Il t'aimait Zi'. Même s'il n'a jamais su te le montrer.

-J'en sais rien… soupira-t-elle, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il n'y a pas eu que ça. La Somalie aussi, reprit-elle après plusieurs secondes de silence.

-La Somalie ?

-Ouais. Il y a quelques années je suis rentrée en Israël suite à des problèmes ici.

-Des problèmes ? coupa Tali.

-Oui. Tony a abattu un agent du Mossad dans mon appartement. Je pensais que je ne pouvais plus lui faire confiance, alors je suis retournée en Israël. Mickael avait une mission en Somalie. Alors Eli a tenu a se que je la poursuive. Je suis partie avec Malachi et un autre gars. Le voyage a mal tourner, Malachi s'est blessé. Alors j'ai voulu finir la mission seule. C'était suicidaire, mais qu'importe. Je devais tuer un terroriste du nom de Saleem Ulman, conclut Ziva en frissonnant.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la cadette.

-J'ai échoué. J'ai été faite prisonnière, répondit Ziva.

-Combien de temps ?

-Deux mois. Deux mois où ils m'ont torturée, violée, lâcha Ziva d'une voix brisée en baissant la tête. »

Tali se déplaça alors vers sa sœur, elle l'enlaça doucement.

« Comment t'en es-tu sortie ? murmura-t-elle.

-Le NCIS. Ils sont venus me chercher, au milieu d'un repère de terroriste. Je faisais partie de leur famille.

-Et tu le fais toujours, interrompit une voix que l'agent du NCIS connaissait trop bien.

-Tony ? répondit Ziva en se levant brusquement.

-Lui-même ! »

Ziva observa l'homme qui lui faisait face. Simplement vêtu d'un boxer, le regard malicieux, il avait un franc sourire qui lui barrait le visage.

« Tu es là depuis quand ? questionna Ziva.

-Assez longtemps pour savoir ce que tu as fait pour Gibbs, répliqua l'agent Senior.

-Tony ! lâcha la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

-Je ne pouvais pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en suis incapable ! Si j'avais su que tu étais là, je ne l'aurais jamais dit, répliqua Ziva. Je ne veux pas que le regard que tu as sur moi change à cause de ça. A cause de mon frère.

-Pourquoi changerait-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua la fille d'Eli.

-On t'aime pour ce que tu es Ziva, pas pour ce que tu as fait, se rendant compte de ses dernières paroles, Tony reprit d'une voix plus neutre, vous savez que demain on bosse ? Vous savez que demain on est une mission ? Vous savez qu'on ferait bien de dormir ?

-Tony, lâcha Ziva amusée par les paroles de Tony, tu sais qu'on a neuf ans à rattraper ?

-Et qu'on met au point ma couverture là, renchérit Tali.

-D'accord, d'accord, soupira Tony en levant les bars en signe d'impuissance, deux David contre moi c'est trop … Moi je vais dormir en tout cas ! »

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Tu sais Tali, tu ne m'as pas expliqué comment ça ce fait que tu t'es retrouvée dans nos salle d'interrogatoires, reprit la plus âgée.

-C'est l'un des rares soirs où je devais avoir rendez vous avec un gars FAN pour mettre au point le dispositif que j'utiliserais pour mettre la bombe. On avait mis au point que depuis les menaces qu'on avait reçut, Nacer serait toujours à proximité de moi, et moi de lui. Dans ces cas il vaut mieux être deux qu'un. Mais ce soir là, je ne l'ai pas vu pendant l'entretien. J'ai eu peur. Et puis à la fin, le responsable des FAN m'a fait promettre de rester assise jusqu'à ce qu'il m'appelle. J'ai accepté. A peine était-il parti que la barmaid s'est approchée de moi et m'a tendu une chaine en argent. C'était la chaîne de Nacer, je l'aurais reconnue entre toutes : c'était moi qui lui avait offert, expliqua Tali avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Sur l'un des maillons, il y avait un post-it accroché. Il était écrit « 32ème ».

« Alors j'y suis allée. Je savais ce que l'allais découvrir. Le corps de la personne à qui je tenais plus que tout. Je suis arrivée dans cette ruelle et je l'ai vu. Il était étendu par terre, son sang avait formé une tâche sur la neige. Je me suis effondrée à ses côtés, j'ai observé une dernière fois son visage, j'ai fermé ses beaux yeux bruns. Et, j'ai attrapé le couteau qui avait servi à le tuer, présent dans la neige. Je n'avais qu'un envie c'était de me tuer avec. J'avais tout perdu, termina Tali d'une voix coupable, j'ai failli commettre l'irréparable. »

A la fin du récit de sa sœur Ziva se leva. Elle attrapa son sac et en sorti deux photos.

Elle les tendit à Tali.

« J'ai récupéré ça dans ton porte feuille, dans les preuves. J'ai pensé que t'aimerais les garder.

-Merci ! lâcha Tali en prenant sa sœur dans les bras.

-Tu me diras merci plus tard. Quand tu seras sortie de tout ça, répondit simplement Ziva.

-Tu n'as pas changé, Zi'. Tu es toujours aussi terre à terre ! lança la cadette en levant les yeux au ciel, coupée par un léger coup de poing de sa sœur dans l'épaule. Hey ! Tu continues de frapper tout le monde en plus ! »

La plus âgée se contenta d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivie de sa cadette.

Mais, Ziva s'arrêta de rire. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tordit le ventre.

Définitivement, elle avait peur de demain.

* * *

_Voilà! Des avis ? :D_


	9. Impressions Antérieures

_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Oui, je suis en retard... Désolée.. Je suis un peu débordée en ce moment! Mais bon... Voilà la suite! N'est ce pas l'essentiel ? ;)_

_Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews! _

_Fandebones : merci ! ;)_

_Ankou : ;) mais non je ne veux pas vous faire pleurer! voilà la suite en tout cas! :)_

_Amy : *rends son câlin* merci pour la mise en favoris! :)_

_Kendy : Merci! et oui, j'avais fais mon petit sondage! ;) voilà la suite! _

_Gwen : la suite sans doute... Merci ;)_

_Guest : hâte de te retrouver après tes partiels donc! ;) A bientôt ! :D_

_Probie : Moi? Je ne fais jamais de mal à personnes! Mais merci en tout cas ! :D_

_Crazy' : :D merci beaucoup... Surtout que j'ai hésité à écrire cette phrase... :D _

_PBG : le cauchemar de Tali... hum... Quand à Gibbs fidèle à lui même, il ne parle pas, mais il agit nécessairement bien ! ;) Merci! :D_

_Pline : :D merci pour ce magnifique compliment! :D _

_DiNozzo-Ncis : deux reviews ! Merci! Mais oui, ils vont se retrouver! :D Oui, c'était comme ça que j'ai essayé de les faire apparaître, comme avant.. :)_

_Nis Simpson: Merci pour tes deux reviews! La peur de demain... bah on vera demain non ? :D_

_Voilà! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! _

* * *

_Réminiscence_  
_- La réminiscence suppose toujours des impressions antérieures immédiates -_  
_Du Mars._

* * *

Tali, Ziva et Tony arrivèrent en même temps dans l'Open Space, sous le regard amusé de Gibbs.

Tout le monde se présenta devant l'écran.

« McGee, montre-nous la situation du café, ordonna Ziva.

-Tout de suite! répondit-il en pianotant sur son clavier. »

Une carte apparue.

« Tout le monde est équipé d'une oreillette, on garde toujours contact. Je serais à l'extérieur du café, avec Tony. McGee et Gibbs vous serez à l'intérieur dans une voiture du NCIS, expliqua rapidement la jeune femme.

-Tali, questionna Ziva, à quoi ressemble le gars qui vient normalement?

-Ce n'est jamais le même. Mais je suis capable de les reconnaître tous, ils ont une manière de se déplacer particulière.

-Comment ça ce passe d'habitude ? interrogea Gibbs.

-J'arrive à dix heures trente et j'attends qu'il arrive à peu près vers dix heures quarante cinq. Peu importe qui c'est, il vient toujours seul. Il s'assoit à ma table, commande un café. Ensuite, il me demande de lui remettre une clef USB avec un rapport. S'il a des nouveautés, il me les transmet. Sinon, il repart. Et je dois attendre qu'il m'appelle pour repartir.

-Ce qui veut dire, intervint McGee, qu'il faut qu'on parte avant neuf heures et demi pour y être avant qu'il y soit. Tali, d'habitude tu y vas comment ?

-D'habitude ? C'est Nacer qui m'accompagne, dit-elle alors qu'un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard marron. »

Un silence se fit dans l'Open Space. Ziva passa doucement sa main dans le dos de sa sœur dans un signe de soutien.

« Je prendrais un taxi, dit finalement Tali.

-Parfait, conclut Ziva, il nous reste une demi-heure. »

Le chef d'équipe fit un léger signe à cette dernière en direction de l'ascenseur, elle acquiesça et suivit le Patron.

A peine étaient-ils entrés dans la cage en métal que Gibbs la bloqua.

« Ziva, elle est parfaitement capable de faire cette mission !

-Je sais, Gibbs. Je sais, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

Un silence se fit entre les deux amis. Gibbs ne disant pas qu'il avait le même sentiment.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? questionna le chef d'équipe au bout d'un instant.

-Il y a une semaine je pensais que ma sœur était morte à Tel Aviv, il y neuf ans. Maintenant je sais qu'elle était en vie pendant tout ce temps et qu'elle était aux mains d'un groupe de terroristes mercenaires que j'ai moi-même traqué ! lança Ziva la tête baissée.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, Ziva…

-Non, tu as raison, répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers son aîné, je ne l'ai pas reconnue. Et je… Je m'en veux tellement…

-Je sais que tu as déjà eu cette conversation avec Tony, mais je te le répète. Tu ne pouvais pas… Cesse de te tracasser avec ça, Ziva. Elle a la chance de t'avoir. Tu as la chance de l'avoir retrouvée. Si demain je pouvais revoir Kelly et Shannon, même si cela remettrait ma vie en question, je ne serais qu'un homme heureux, ajouta Gibbs plus bas. La vie te sourit enfin Ziva, profites-en… Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que l'on ne sait pas de quoi est fait demain…

-Je sais, Gibbs… Mais c'est tellement… Tellement étrange… »

Ziva calla son regard dans celui de Gibbs, avant d'ajouter :

« Merci, Gibbs.. Merci pour… Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, hier…

-C'est normal… on fait tout ce que est dans notre possibilité pour protéger ses enfants, Ziva. »

La jeune femme eut un sourire reconnaissant, alors que ses yeux brillaient de gratitude.

Gibbs sortit un couteau de sa poche et le tendit à l'israélienne.

« Je suis sûr que si ta sœur est comme toi, elle appréciera d'avoir un couteau à proximité.

-Sans doute, répondit Ziva en attrapant le couteau.

-Tu devrais aller la voir. Elle doit être à la morgue. Il te reste vingt minutes, Ziva. »

La jeune femme acquiesça en redémarrant l'ascenseur. Un discret sourire collé aux lèvres.

.

Ziva pénétra dans la morgue, sombre à l'heure qu'il était. Elle se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter sa sœur.

« Ziva, dit-elle.

-Tu sais que tu peux ouvrir cette porte, répliqua cette dernière en désignant du menton les frigos.

-Je sais, Zi'. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie…

-Comme tu le sens, répondit Ziva en s'asseyant sur l'une des tables.

-Je n'ai pas envie que la dernière vision de Nacer soit celle d'un homme allongé sur une table d'autopsie. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force.

-Tu n'es pas obligée.

-Mais, je sais aussi qu'il faut que j'affronte la réalité pour une fois, répondit-elle en ouvrant brusquement la porte, comme si elle avait peur de revenir sur sa décision. »

Tali posa ses mains sur les rebords de la table, et ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes.

La vérité était en face d'elle. Son cœur se serra.

« Pourquoi, souffla-t-elle désespérée.

-Le destin, répondit la voix de Ziva.

-Le destin, répéta-t-elle, sarcastique. Il m'a tout pris le _destin _! Tout, mon enfance, mon adolescence, ma famille, mon compagnon…

-Tu sais Tali, reprit Ziva après quelques secondes, Gibbs est persuadé que tout se passera bien pendant cette mission.

-Gibbs… Il doit beaucoup t'aimer pour agir de la sorte avec moi. Tu as de la chance Zi', tu as trouvé une vraie famille. Un père, un compagnon, une sœur… J'ai tout perdu, moi…

-Tali ! Tu m'as moi ! répliqua l'agent du NCIS.

-Bien sûr… Mais je ne t'ai retrouvé que depuis quelques jours… Ziva, comprends moi…

-Je sais, lâcha-t-elle dépitée, je sais.

-Tiens, reprit-elle alors que les deux David méditaient sur les dernières paroles prononcées, c'est de la part de Gibbs. »

La plus jeune observa le présent du Patron, elle eut un léger sourire mélancolique.

« J'espère ne pas avoir à m'en servir.. Mais merci. »

Ziva se retira lentement de la salle, comprenant que Tali avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour appréhender les futurs évènements.

Et puis, elle ne le répéterait pas, mais les phrases de Tali l'avaient secouée.

.

Tali était assise à sa table habituelle. Patiemment, elle attendait. Elle avait Gibbs dans son champ de vision, McGee n'était pas loin non plus avec son ordinateur.

Dans son oreillette, la voix de sa sœur raisonna.

« Tout le monde, personne suspecte en approche. Tali, à toi de jouer, bon courage. »

« J'ai. » répondit aussitôt Gibbs.

L'homme, en effet, vint s'assoir en face de Tali, redevenue Elisheva Karseny, et commanda son café.

« Karseny ! lança-t-il alors que McGee cherchait son visage dans la banque de donnée.

-Ouais…

-Comment se passe l'infiltration ?

-Bien, répondit-elle en lui fournissant la clef USB.

-Parfait, on a un changement de programme… »

.

« Patron, Ziva, murmura McGee, le gars est sur notre banque de donnée, il s'appelle Mike Hyte. Plusieurs condamnations pour détentions de stupéfiants. Abby cherche s'il y a un endroit où on l'a vu le plus souvent en ville… Je vous tiens au courant.

-Merci, McGee, répondit Ziva tandis que l'homme commençait à parler du nouveau plan. »

.

« Donc, finalement, on a décidé de fonctionner autrement, poursuivit le dit Mike Hyte… Maintenant il faut agir vite, la bombe est déjà placée dans les locaux du Washington Post. Elle sera déclenchée depuis la base.

-Quelle base ? questionna Tali.

-Celle de la périphérie de la ville.

-Ok.. Donc moi, je continue à faire comme si de rien était.

-Exactement, répondit l'homme en se levant, processus habituel pour la sortie.

-Parfait, répondit la jeune femme. »

L'homme se leva. Laissant Tali seule à sa table.

.

« Tali, enchaîna immédiatement Ziva, tu restes ici en attendant le coup de fil. Il faut qu'on évacue d'urgence le Washington Post. On reste en contact. Gibbs, McGee, avec nous ! Go ! »

Les agents du NCIS sortirent précipitamment du café. Poussés par l'urgence : des innocents étaient en danger.

Alors que les quatre agents était en route, la voix d'Abby intervint : « j'ai trouvé où Mike Hyte a été le plus souvent vu. A la périphérie de la ville, dans une zone industrielle. »

.

Son téléphone sonna. Tali décrocha, obtenant ainsi l'autorisation de pouvoir quitter ce café. Mais en avait-elle seulement envie ?

Elle pouvait sortir, mais elle ne savait pas où aller.

Revenir au NCIS ? Et avoir l'horrible impression de ne servir à rien.

Revenir au Washington Post ? Très mauvaise idée, elle n'avait pas même une photo.

Revenir dans son studio ? Pour être seule et ressasser le passé, non merci.

Alors que faire ?

La jeune femme se leva.

Elle allait rester assise pour prendre un café. Le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'elle avait eu cette nuit commençait à se faire sentir.

Définitivement, elle ne comprenait pas comment Ziva pouvait encore tenir debout et être si disponible. Enfin, Ziva avait toujours était comme ça, bien sûr qu'elle n'avançait plus non plus, mais elle faisait comme si tout allait bien.

Foutue fierté, songea Tali en souriant, sa sœur n'avait pas changé, du moins pas à propos de ça.

.

« On ne sait pas où chercher la bombe, Abby, on ne sait même pas à quoi elle ressemble, souffla Ziva.

-On ne peut qu'évacuer le bâtiment, répondit Tony.

-Euh… Évacuer le bâtiment, ça risque d'être difficile, il y a beaucoup trop d'employés, et en plus, ils doivent savoir quand déclencher la bombe…

-Donc, résuma Ziva, on doit trouver la bombe avant qu'ils sachent qu'on est dans le bâtiment, mais on ne sait pas quoi chercher…

-Facile, répondit Tony de manière sarcastique.

-On ne connait pas le bâtiment en plus… lâcha McGee.

-Je le connais, moi, intervint Tali au travers de leurs oreillettes.

-Dis, questionna Ziva, tu feras quoi si t'avais une bombe, tu la mettrais où ?

-Ça dépend ce que c'est comme bombe. Si c'est de l'explosif, j'aurais mis ça dans les sous-sols… Si c'est une bombe chimique sans doute dans les climatisations…

-Mais, intervint McGee, est-ce qu'on peut considérer que cette bombe n'est peut-être pas réelle mais un moyen de pression ?

-Non, répondirent ensemble les deux David, les FAN ne jouent pas avec ça.

-Abby, lança subitement Gibbs, tu peux nous dire où se situe le local technique ?

-Bien sur, répondit cette dernière.

-Tali, dit Ziva alors qu'elle faisait signe à Tony qu'ils devaient chercher un autre lieu où l'on pouvait déposer une bombe, tu peux rentrer chez moi si tu veux, mes clefs sont dans l'OpenSpace, on reste en contact.

-Ok, bon courage, répondit simplement la jeune sœur.

-Ziva, DiNozzo, descendez au niveau du parking, on s'occupe du haut, lâcha Gibbs, alors que ses deux agents hochaient la tête en s'éloignant. »

.

Trois locaux se trouvaient devant Gibbs et McGee.

Les deux agents sortirent leur arme de service, alors que Gibbs faisait signe à Tim d'ouvrir la première porte.

Rien.

La seconde et la dernière eurent le même effet.

Retour à la case départ.

.

Tony et Ziva descendirent les escaliers à toute vitesse. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps.

Au niveau du parking, se trouvait une immense étendue de voiture.

Comment trouver la bombe dans ces conditions ?

Elle pouvait autant se trouver dans l'une des voitures comme dans l'un des multiples placards du bâtiments voire sur l'un des centaines de personnes qui grouillaient dans ce building.

« RAS ! » leur cria Gibbs du haut du treizième étage, tandis que Ziva étouffait un soupir.

.

« Tali » appela Ziva, alors qu'un silence lui répondait.

« Tali » appela-t-elle plus fort.

L'agent du NCIS se souvint de son étrange pressentiment de la veille.

Elle resserra sa prise sur son Sig Sauer, alors que Tony se retournait vers elle, inquiet également par le silence de Tali.

« Tali ! »

Nouveau silence.

.

« J'ai trouvé quelqu'un de suspect! hurla Abby. Il est au douzième, habillé en tenue de nettoyage.

-On y va, répondit aussitôt Gibbs.

-Faites attention, répliqua la gothique. »

Les deux agents du NCIS se dirigèrent vers le suspect, il semblait sur ses gardes.

Ainsi, dès qu'il aperçut Gibbs et McGee, il prit la direction des toilettes de l'étage.

Le chef d'équipe fit signe à McGee de s'arrêter.

Prudemment, il ouvrit la porte des toilettes, les mains tendues devant lui.

Rien.

Alors qu'il se préparait à ressortir, un léger mouvement dans un angle attira son regard.

L'homme sortit de l'ombre, en tenant Gibbs en joue.

« Pas un geste… » souffla le gaillard.

Gibbs le toisa de son regard glacial.

« Alors, vous lâchez ce sac…

-Pas question…

-Alors, je tire. »

.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ta sœur, lâcha Tony en observant sa coéquipière.

-Elle était prête à tout pour venger Nacer, Tony…

-Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle fera n'importe quoi, Ziva… répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

-Je l'espère… répondit finalement la jeune femme. Gibbs, McGee, vous avez quelque chose ?

-Gibbs est avec le coupable… informa la voix du Bleu, ils sont dans les toilettes, Gibbs m'a demandé de rester dehors pour pouvoir vous prévenir…

-Bien, je fais confiance à Gibbs, répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire alors qu'elle terminait de faire le tour du parking, sans y avoir rien trouvé. »

.

Tali se leva enfin. Elle avait une intuition.

Elle héla un taxi.

La cadette des David serra fortement le couteau qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Ce qu'elle allait faire était inconscient, elle le savait.

Mais elle devait le faire, même si elle devait en mourir.

Avant de monter dans le taxi qui arrivait, elle enleva son oreillette et l'écrasa par terre.

Elle n'avait pas de téléphone, plus d'oreillette, elle était invisible.

C'était son combat. Elle le terminerait.

.

Ziva sursauta en entendant le bruit horrible qui venait de sortir de son oreillette.

« Gibbs ! appela-t-elle, tendue.

-C'était quoi ce bruit, intervint McGee.

-Je ne sais pas… Gibbs est toujours là ?

-Oui, il est en train de parler… répondit automatiquement l'Agent.

-Tali ? interrogea-t-elle alors que la même angoisse que la veille lui vrillait le ventre. »

.

Un coup de feu.

McGee ouvrit la porte des toilettes à la volée, prêt à tirer.

En face de lui, le gaillard lui faisait face. Et Gibbs était par terre.

Sans réfléchir, l'Agent tira trois balles sur l'homme qui s'effondra sur le carrelage une large tache de sang au niveau de l'abdomen.

« Gibbs est touché ! hurla-t-il à l'intention des autres. »

.

Le visage de Ziva se décomposa.

Un affreux dilemme.

Elle devait faire un choix.

Tali, qui était en danger, ou Gibbs, qui venait de se faire tirer dessus ?

Sa sœur ou celui qu'elle considérait comme un père ?

Et le temps tournait. Inlassablement.

Elle devait choisir. Elle le devait.

Pourtant elle en état incapable.

* * *

_Voilà! J'espère que vous avez appréciez! Rassurez-moi, je ne suis pas sure que ce chapitre soit très clair... Votre avis ?_

_Sinon, vu que cette fiction tire à sa fin et que je l'ai presque finie de rédiger, vous voulez la suite avant mardi prochain ? Va falloir reviewer tous les lecteurs invisibles, notamment... :D_


	10. Influence plus ou moins consciente

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Je vous avez promis le chapitre plus tôt si le chapitre précédent était beaucoup reviewé, et bien me revoilà ! :) c'est l'un des premiers chapitres que j'ai écrit de la fic.. _

_Je tiens à remercier plus particulièrement Skye Marcus à qui je dédis ce chapitre pour toutes les reviews qu'elle a postées ! _

_Nis Simpson : merci ! :) voilà la suite !_

_Probie : voilà la suite pour remédier rapidement à l'AIPM… :D Merci ! _

_Miryam : merci pour ces deux reviews ! :) tu sais qu'il faut que je t'envoie un message pour répondre à toutes tes questions, parce que sinon les réponses ne risques de ne pas être très claires… Mais merci ! :)_

_Pline : Merci beaucoup ! :) (d'ailleurs, il faut aussi que je t'envoie un message à propos de l'OS que je n'ai toujours pas fini ^^)_

_Pucinette52 : voilà ma suite ! et merci !_

_Crazy' : juste un mot : merci ) !_

_Skye : Merci ! Merci ! toutes ses reviews… c'est juste wouha… je t'envoie aussi un message pour répondre à tout ça ! :) et puis j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira : il est pour toi :D ! (et donc c'était toi le « guest » ) )_

_PBG : une longue review ! Merci ! bah je voulais bien me battre… Mais bon, je pouvais pas vous laissez trop longtemps en AIPM ! ) _

_Amy : Merci ! la suite… rapidement ! voilà comment lutter efficacement contre l'AIPM ! :D_

_Ankou : Merci ! et voilà donc la suite ! :D_

_Dream : deux reviews ! Merci ! Euhm.. et voilà la suite ! :D_

_DiNozzo-Ncis :Je ne promet rien, je l'ai dit ! Mais je mets la suite et te remercie ! :)_

_Fandebones : c'est vrai que tu es une de mes fidèles lectrices, et je t'en remercie ! :D et je mets même la suite rapidement ! :D_

_Et juste un dernier mot pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.. Et, tant que j'y pense, vous prévenir que ce chapitre est violent…_

* * *

_Réminiscence  
- Elément inspiré par une influence plus ou moins consciente -_

* * *

Elle savait que le NCIS n'approuverait pas son acte.

Elle savait que sa sœur non plus.

Elle savait qu'ils lui en voudraient. Tous.

Mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Pour lui, pour elle, pour eux.

C'était nécessaire.

Alors, Tali observa le bâtiment qui lui faisait face, un immeuble sombre et désaffecté à la périphérie de la ville.

Elle allait mourir.

Elle tira de sa poche les deux photos que lui avait donnée Ziva quelques heures auparavant. Elle se souvint du regard ému qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait reçue les photos et qu'elle les avait glissées dans sa poche de jean.

L'une était celle de Nacer que la jeune femme gardait précieusement dans son portefeuille.

Son regard s'attarda sur le visage du beau jeune homme. Il lançait un regard heureux à l'appareil photo. Le sourire qu'il arborait rappelait tellement de bons souvenirs à Tali. Le teint mat et les cheveux bruns de l'homme qu'elle aimait, où elle avait tant de fois passée les mains, dans un temps qui lui paraissait lointain, si lointain.

Pourtant, c'était il y avait moins de trois jours.

« Nacer » souffla la jeune israélienne en passant sa main sur le papier glacé, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux dans l'unique but d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Puis, son regard s'attarda sur la seconde image. Ziva et elle. Elle et Ziva. Enfants.

Deux enfants heureuses souriant au photographe en herbe. Un instant d'innocence. Si elles savaient ce que leur réservait l'avenir…

L'une parcourant le monde et tuant pour le compte du Mossad. L'autre tuant pour la Fraction Armée Noire.

Mais, elles s'étaient retrouvées et c'était bien l'essentiel aux yeux de la cadette.

Enfin, semblait-il…

Tali lâcha du regard les deux images, représentant finalement chacune sa vie. Peut importait maintenant, il était trop tard, bien trop tard.

Elle allait mourir.

C'était sur. Mais au moins, elle aurait le souvenir des deux personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher gravé dans sa rétine.

Courageusement, la jeune femme sortit de la voiture et marcha vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Elle n'avait rien, ou plutôt uniquement sa peine, son couteau et ses poings, pour lutter contre des dizaines de gardes.

Elle allait mourir.

Coupant court à ses pensées, la jeune femme se remit en mode « animal recherchant sa proie ». Silencieusement, elle entra dans le bâtiment.

Elle avait peur, elle était crispée, elle était prête.

Soudain, un bruit la fit se retourner.

.

Ziva échangea un regard avec Tony.

« J'appelle une ambulance ! cria McGee.

-Ca… va… McGee… souffla Gibbs en grimaçant. Alors que Ziva se détendait légèrement, rassurée d'entendre la voix de son mentor.

-Tony, monte avec McGee, je… Tali.. lâcha Ziva.

-Gibbs est avec McGee, Ziva.. Je viens avec toi… »

Ziva acquiesça et se mit à courir en direction de la voiture, Tony sur ses talons.

A peine était-elle entrée dans la Challenger du NCIS, elle s'adressa à Abby :

« Tu peux me redonner l'endroit où sont les FAN ? »

.

Derrière Tali, un homme menaçant cracha :

« Elisheva ! On dirait que le fait d'avoir tué ton homme n'était pas un message suffisamment clair pour toi… pourquoi es-tu là ?

Je viens me venger, lâcha la jeune femme.

Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ?

Oui. Je vais mourir, mais je m'en fous. Ca ne compte plus maintenant.

Eli, je me ferais un plaisir d'appuyer sur la détente et de te voir crever comme un animal à même le sol, répondit l'homme en s'approchant dangereusement.

Eh bien agis, avant que ce soit moi que te tue, Gregory.

Tu n'es pas armée Elisheva… Sinon tu m'aurais déjà tiré dessus… répondit-il en lui jetant un regard plein de dédain.

Toi non plus, ajouta simplement la jeune femme, en resserrant sa prise sur son couteau qu'elle s'efforçait de masquer.

Gregory continua à s'approcher de Tali, qui déjà avait mis ses mains en position de combat.

« Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup apprécié de… »

Mais déjà, Elisheva l'attaquait. Son pied droit atteignit le genou de l'homme qui grimaça. Aussitôt, la lame de son couteau déchira la joue de celui qui lui faisait face.

Dans un combat à mort, seul l'un des deux survivrait.

Gregory porta sa main la zone ensanglantée et grogna. Il avait mal. Mais un bouffée de rage l'envahit. Il se jeta sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

Il devait la désarmer à tout prix.

D'un geste rapide et précis il se saisit du bras de son adversaire, et le tordit brutalement.

Tali émit un gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle sentait le couteau quitter la main. Le poing de son ancien collègue s'abattit violemment dans le foie de la jeune femme qui reculait en soufflant, heurtant le mur derrière elle.

Gregory tenta de garder son léger avantage et se jeta vers elle avec les quelques pas d'élan dont il disposait afin d'arriver la jambe en avant contre le corps de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière ayant anticipé cette action de la part de son ancien collègue s'était décalée sur le côté. Puis tentant de profiter de l'avantage dont elle disposait, sa main s'abattit contre les côtes de son assaillant, qui poussa un râle rauque.

Gregory se releva aussitôt, il se trouvait en face de Tali. Il s'approcha d'elle en se protégeant des coups de poings qui pleuvaient, alors qu'elle faisait de même.

Enfin il trouva une faille à exploiter dans leur combat.

Alors que la jeune femme laissait partir un coup de poing direct, il engagea un uppercut qui atteignit la mâchoire de Tali.

La sœur de Ziva s'effondra au sol dans un grognement sourd, la mâchoire en sang.

.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de me suivre, Tony, lâcha Ziva alors que l'angoisse et la hâte contribuaient grandement à sa conduite _plus que sportive._

-Je sais.

-Mais ? interrogea la jeune femme.

-Comment sais-tu que Tali se trouve à l'endroit qu'Abby nous a donné ?

- J'aurais agit comme elle. Ma vengeance avant toutes choses… On a été élevé de la même manière Tony. Et malgré le temps qui est passé, on reste des David.

-Je vois. Dans le genre magnifiques, avec un orgueil pas possible et têtues comme pas deux…

-Dans le genre « têtu », tu peux parler ! s'écria Ziva, avec un sourire. »

Qu'importait la gravité situation, Tony la faisait toujours sourire.

.

L'homme observa Tali allongée par terre. Il murmura :

« Si tu savais le plaisir que j'ai eu lorsque j'ai tué Rack… Je vous avais menacé depuis longtemps. Et puis ce soir là, dans cette ruelle sombre…

Je l'ai attaqué de face, faisant luire mon couteau dans la nuit. Il a compris immédiatement qui j'étais. Et il a eut peur. Si peur.

Mais il s'est débattu, un peu. Alors j'ai du faire la même chose que lorsque tu interroges quelqu'un. Oui, je lui ai planté le couteau près de l'artère fémorale, de chaque côté.

Il est tombé en hurlant. Il pleurait.

Puis, comme il n'avait pas assez souffert, j'ai planté ma lame dans ses bras. Tu sais, à l'endroit que tu aimais martyriser lorsque tu torturais quelqu'un…

Il ne m'a pas supplié de mourir. C'était un homme fort.

Si tu l'avais vu, étendu par terre, sur les pavés de la 32 ème rue. Il n'avait rien de l'homme que tu as aimé. C'était une poupée de chiffons. Une vulgaire poupée de chiffons.

Alors, seulement, je me suis approché de lui. Il a tourné son regard vide vers moi, je l'ai regardé, longtemps. J'ai posé ma lame contre sa jugulaire.

Et, j'ai appuyé doucement. Doucement, pour son sang coule contre les doigts gantés. Pour que je le sente mourir sous mes mains.

Il s'effondra tête contre terre, il était mort. Ton homme était m….

La ferme ! lâcha Tali de toute la puissance dont elle était capable, en se relevant difficilement. »

La jeune femme cracha par terre le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle allait se battre.

Elle allait mourir.

Gregory tenta alors de reprendre l'avantage. Plusieurs enchaînements différents, auxquels répondait immédiatement Tali.

Elle avait le souffle court, mais n'en avais que faire.

Les violents coups qu'elle recevait auraient dus être douloureux, mais elle ne les sentait pas. A quoi bon.

Ils lui avaient tout pris, s'ils prenaient sa vie aussi, cela ne changerait rien.

Alors elle continuait à se battre, à ignorer la douleur qui émanait à chaque fois qu'un coup la touchait.

Elle se battait pour sa vie, pour celle de Ziva, pour celle de Nacer.

Même si elle, elle allait mourir.

.

L'ambulance était arrivée. Les hommes en blanc avaient immédiatement porté secours à Gibbs.

Lentement, McGee s'était écarté, laissant les infirmiers compresser la blessure du chef d'équipe.

L'angoisse lui nouait le ventre.

Gibbs était inconscient. Il avait perdu du sang. Beaucoup de sang, comme l'attestait la grandeur de la tache sur ses habits.

Mais Gibbs s'était Gibbs. Il avait toujours un temps d'avance.

Mais là il s'était fait avoir. Le terroriste avait réussi à tirer avant lui.

Et McGee avait peur.

Peur d'être rentré trop tard dans ces toilettes.

Peur de n'avoir pas agit assez vite.

Peur que Gibbs ne soit plus.

Peur pour amis, partis dans un repère de terroriste.

Peur pour Tali, pour qui la vengeance semblait obligatoire.

Peur de la réaction de l'équipe si Gibbs ne s'en sortait pas.

Peur pour Abby dont il entendait les sanglots dans son oreillette.

Peur. Tout simplement peur.

.

Un moment d'inattention de la part de l'homme contre lequel Tali luttait, lui permit de reprendre l'avantage.

Subitement, elle engagea son coude contre la nuque du terroriste qui s'effondra. La jeune femme ne comptait pas faire la même erreur qu'il avait faite plus tôt.

Une fois au sol elle asséna plusieurs coups violents sur Gregory, avant de lui enserrer la gorge.

Il allait mourir.

Derrière elle, des portes claquèrent.

Un coup de feu partit, elle tomba au sol.

Elle allait mourir.

Vaguement, elle entendit une voix crier son prénom.

Sa sœur.

Peut importe, c'était trop tard.

Elle allait mourir.

Au moins, elle aurait revu Ziva.

Tali porta sa main à sa blessure, tandis qu'elle sentait son sang couler.

La douleur était insupportable. Alors, elle ferma les yeux.

Elle allait mourir.

L'inconscience lui tendait les bras.

Elle allait mourir.

* * *

_Voilà pour cet avant dernier chapitre… Un avis ? :D_


	11. Epilogue

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Déjà sachez que j'ai hâte de poster ce put*** de chapitre… Pas que j'ai hâte de finir cette fic, loin de là, mais ça fait deux fois que je l'écris… la première fois j'ai perdu le fichier, la seconde mon ordi a buggué sans enregistrer le fichier…_

_Bref, après cette introduction virulente, (Furieuse, hein ? vous n'oubliez pas quand même… Je pense que le mur derrière moi se souvient de ma réaction à la seconde disparition xD ).. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews…_

_Se savoir accompagné lorsqu'on écrit, c'est sans doute la plus belle des choses qui soient. Les autres auteurs du site ne me contrediront pas, lorsqu'un lecteur laisse un signe de son passage par une review, un sentiment particulier s'empare de chacun d'entre nous. Faire acte de passage, c'est nous soutenir. C'est nous pousser à écrire, et à publier. Alors, un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de signaler leur présence._

_Sur ce, je mets un bon vieux morceau de rap triste et je me lance dans l'énième rédaction de ce chapitre… Une dernière fois, bonne lecture et un énorme merci ! :D _

_Miryam : laisse tomber comme je suis débordée aussi... t'écris vite d'ailleurs pour avoir fait ça en 3 stations de métro! ;D Bref, merci pour cette longue review! Et puis tes réponses dans ce dernier chapitre! (j'vais tabasser FF de lancer un sort à mes tirets! ^^)_

_Pline : que dire de plus face à une review comme celle-là? Hein ? Parce que "Merci" ça fait léger quand même... Mais bon, merci! (vu que je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre... ^^)_

_Probie : voilà de quoi soigner ton AIPM ! t'inquiète pas, je loge à Bethesda aussi... Alors si tu veux jouer à la machette, c'est avec plaisir que je t'attends! ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas!_

_PBG : Mais meurt pas! Bah oui, sinon on en fait quoi du forum ? Et on vit comment sans tes fics ? Hein ? Bon... *apporte un défibrillateur nommé "Nouveau Chapitre"* Merci ! :D _

_Gwen : Merci pour tes deux reviews! Comment Gibbs s'est fait avoir ? tu sais cette habitudes qu'ont tous les gardiens de la loi de pointer leur armes sur le suspect et de ne tirer qu'en cas de force majeure ? Bah c'est exactement ça.. sauf que dans un espace réduit, on n'a pas le temps d'agir... _

_Kendy : Oui, j'admet, j'aime bien vous faire mourir d'AIPM! ;) Merci en tout cas pour tout! Il y a aura quelques bonus relationnels sans doute ! rendez-vous en bas de chapitre! ;) _

_Amy: j'aime ton dialogue.. et j'aime ta réflexion "si t'étais pas toi et que t'étais pas capable de me tuer, je te tuerais à ta place ! "... elle m'a bien fait rire! :) Merci pour tout en tout cas! :D _

_Crazy' : Merci! quel superbe compliment! ;)_

_fandebones : les réponses dans ce chapitre, ma chère! ;) Sachant que j'adore me battre, j'aime donner un côté réaliste aux bagarres, alors merci beaucoup! :D _

_Skye : c'est avec plaisir, et c'est moi qui te remercie de suivre cette fic! ;) C'était exactement ce que je voulais souligner, le fait que Gregory relate les évènements qui la traumatise comme une vengeance... Il y aura quelques bonus... :)_

_Ankou : Mais, j'voulais pas te tuer! :D des émotions, encore beaucoup dans ce chapitre normalement! Merci beaucoup en tout cas! :D _

_DiNozzo-Ncis : quoi ? Moi ? je fais rien! enfin pour l'instant... On verra ta réaction à la fin de ce chapitre... :D Merci pour tout en tout cas! _

* * *

Épilogue

* * *

La jeune femme passa lentement sa main sur les quelques lettres gravées sur le marbre.

Elle avait mal. Tellement mal.

Une douleur coupable. Que se serait-il passé si elle avait été là avant. Ne serait-ce que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Si elle avait su agir.

Si elle avait su s'écouter.

Si elle n'avait pas était elle.

Si elle avait vécu une autre vie.

Le sentiment de culpabilité qui lui étreignait le cœur depuis quelques jours atteignait sans doute son paroxysme.

Comment faire face à un drame, une nouvelle fois ?

Comment une nouvelle fois, réussir à redevenir quelqu'un ?

La jeune femme souffla doucement, un léger nuage de fumée blanche s'échappa de sa bouche.

Elle se retourna vers la tombe.

Elle devait le faire.

Un dernier adieu à une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez.

Qu'elle aurait aimé découvrir plus tôt.

Dorénavant les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues.

L'Amérique l'avait changée.

Où était-ce cette situation qui la faisait agir comme ça.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie. Se laisser tomber dans la neige qui recouvrait le sol et rester à pleurer.

Comme si pleurer pouvait empêcher la culpabilité de couler dans ses veines.

Comme si elle pouvait oublier ces quelques jours qui avaient bousculés sa vie comme jamais.

Comme si elle pouvait relativiser cette perte.

Comme si elle pouvait poursuivre sa route en marchant droite et fière comme elle le faisait.

Pourquoi avait-elle pensé qu'elle pourrait être quelqu'un de normal en arrivant aux Etats-Unis ?

Et puis pourquoi avait-elle agit comme elle l'avait fait ?

Une bouffée de rage l'étouffa. Le cœur balafré une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi maintenant ?

La douleur était de plus en plus inacceptable.

La culpabilité. L'affliction. Les remords.

Curieux mélange pour une jeune femme qui s'était promis de ne plus souffrir.

Elle devait arrêter de regarder cette dalle de marbre.

Elle devait poursuivre sa route, comme elle l'avait promis.

Elle devait se relever une autre fois.

Un nouveau sanglot lui échappa.

La vie n'était pas toujours heureuse. Elle le savait. Elle le savait trop bien, même.

Mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle ne l'était plus en tout cas.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se mouvoir. Écrasée par ses remords.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se relever du froid sol d'hiver.

On n'était pas en Israël. Ici, l'hiver était réellement froid.

Tout comme son cœur qui ne se réchauffait pas.

Tali sursauta lorsqu'une main, qu'elle devinait de sa sœur se posa délicatement sur son épaule.

Les deux David d'échangèrent un long regard. Un dialogue visuel qui signifiait tant de chose pour elles qui avaient été séparées si longtemps.

Puis, la cadette reporta ses yeux brun sur la tombe de celui qu'elle avait aimé.

Celui qui l'avait aidé.

Celui qui l'avait soutenu.

Celui qui avait disparu.

« Je peux pas, Zi '… lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Il l'aurait voulu.

-Je sais. Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas… »

Bien sûr que Ziva comprenait le point de vue de sa sœur. Qui pouvait mieux la comprendre, d'ailleurs…

« Je ne veux pas d'un monde sans lui. Je ne veux pas me réveiller dans un lit vide. Je ne veux pas passer mes nuits à retourner dans ma tête ce que je ressens maintenant. A réentendre Gregory raconter de quelle manière il m'avait arraché mon bonheur! Je peux pas... »

Un long silence se fit entre les deux sœurs.

Tali observait la tombe sans la voir, alors que Ziva tentait de trouver quoi répondre à sa cadette.

« Je voulais _vraiment_ mourir, Ziva, lâcha finalement la plus jeune sous le regard brillant de sa sœur.

-Je sais.

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire sur cette terre. J'ai perdu la personne qui me liait à ce monde. Zi'… »

De nouveau un long silence se fit.

« Je savais ce qui m'attendait lorsque je suis allée au QG des FAN… Je le savais mais je l'ai fait parce que c'est ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. J'allais mourir et c'était ce que je voulais. C'était mon choix, Ziva.

-Je sais, répéta l'agent du NCIS.

-J'étais égoïste. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je voulais seulement t'empêcher d'avoir mal, justement. Mais finalement, c'est ce que j'allais faire. J'étais prête à mourir, Ziva. Je le voulais. Mais tu étais là… »

Les paroles de Tali raisonnèrent étrangement dans la tête de Ziva. Ses paroles, elles les connaissaient, pour les avoir prononcées elle-même quelques années auparavant.

Elle se trouvait dans une situation si paradoxale. Si insensée.

Comment consoler quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait plus.

Comment tendre la main à celle qu'elle avait tant de fois rêvé de revoir.

Mais en même temps, elle en voulait à sa sœur d'avoir pris des risques inconsidérés, d'avoir agit de manière purement inconsciente.

De l'avoir obligé à faire un choix dont elle se sentait, aujourd'hui encore, coupable.

Ziva lança un regard vers la personne qu'elle considérait comme son père. Il était là. Il était toujours. Il l'était toujours.

Sa seule présence la rassurait.

Oui, elle avait eu peur.

Peur pour Gibbs. Peur pour Tali.

Qu'avait-elle ressenti en pénétrant dans ce bâtiment à la périphérie de Washington ?

Qu'avait-elle ressenti lorsqu'elle avait vu sa sœur s'effondrer touchée par cette balle que venait de tirer un garde des FAN ?

Qu'avait-elle ressentie après avoir vidé son chargeur sur les terroristes qui tiraient sur elle et Tony ?

Qu'avait-elle ressenti quand elle s'était approchée du corps de sa sœur pour y découvrir son sang qui coulait ?

Qu'avait-elle ressenti tandis qu'elle compressait la blessure qui barrait l'abdomen de Tali, le liquide qui coulait dans les veines de cette dernière, glissant entre ses doigts ?

Et puis, elle s'était retrouvée à l'hôpital. Dans une salle d'attente qu'elle détestait tellement.

En attendant des nouvelles de son boss et de sa sœur.

Impuissante.

Un frisson lui échappa, à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Tremblement que Tali ressentit immédiatement.

Mais pourtant, elle se tut. Elle savait qu'elle était la responsable des questions de son aînée.

Elle savait qu'elle en était au centre, même.

Elle avait vu le regard qu'elle lui avait porté avant que l'ambulance ne l'emmène vers Bethesda et qu'elle sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Elle avait vu le regard que Ziva venait de lancer vers son boss. Elle savait la relation qui la liait à cet homme.

Sa sœur qui avait toujours était si secrète, si impénétrable lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Et pourtant, elle vivait dorénavant dans une famille.

Et puis, Tali était apparue dans ce nouvel environnement que Ziva s'était recrée après des instants traumatisants.

Elle avait tout bousculé dans la vie calme de son aînée.

Elle était réapparue, à un instant où tout le monde la considérait comme disparue.

Et puis, elle avait agit de manière inconsciente.

Parce qu'elle avait été aveuglée par sa souffrance, par sa vengeance.

Parce qu'elle l'avait oubliée. Et négligé que malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, Ziva lui portait toujours un amour immense.

Tali mesurait la dureté du choix qu'elle lui avait imposé.

La plus jeune enlaça sa sœur.

Ziva se tendit devant le geste de Tali, avant de se détendre.

Cette dernière esquissa un sourire au travers de ses larmes : malgré les années, Ziva ne semblaient toujours pas à l'aise avec les contacts physiques.

Les deux sœurs restèrent longtemps dans cette posture. Devant le regard heureux d'Abby, celui surpris de Tony et celui bienveillant de Gibbs.

Tali rompit l'étreinte, et s'accroupie devant la tombe de Nacer.

Un léger gémissement de douleur lui échappa. Oui, le gigantesque pansement qu'elle portait sur l'abdomen depuis que Ziva et Tony l'avait sauvée, n'empêchait pas qu'elle souffrait lorsqu'elle faisait un geste un peu trop violent.

« Je t'aime, Nacer » souffla-t-elle simplement en caressant le marbre froid, avant de sécher ses larmes.

La plus âgée se retourna et marcha lentement vers l'endroit ou se trouvait l'équipe, alors que Tali se recueillait sur la tombe de l'âtre aimé.

Ziva porta un nouveau regard sur Gibbs, qui malgré le fait qu'il avait soutenu qu'il n'avait pas mal, grimaçait parfois.

Mais, il avait tenu à être là. Et ce geste avait une telle importance pour Ziva.

Elle resta quelques secondes à observer son visage, avant que ce dernier la regarde à son tour.

L'homme aux yeux océan eut un léger sourire, fier de la manière dont sa subordonnée avait agit.

Ziva savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'être aller chercher Tali. Mais la jeune femme s'en voulait de l'avoir laisser avec McGee.

Elle lui avait dit, d'ailleurs, lorsque les médecins l'avait autorisée à entrer dans la chambre de celui qui avait pris un morceau de plomb durci au niveau de l'épaule droite.

Il lui avait répondu avec un sourire énigmatique : « tu as fait ce que tu devais faire Ziva, cesse de t'en vouloir. »

Ziva répondit finalement un sourire au dialogue silencieux, alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers Tali qui revenait vers eux.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle à l'équipe, qui acquiesça.

-Il faut revenir à l'hôpital maintenant, avança Ducky en regardant Tali et Gibbs, ils veulent encore vous garder quelques jours…

-Mais je vais bien ! s'écrièrent en même temps les deux blessés, sous le regard hilare du reste de l'équipe.

-C'est un ordre, répondit Ducky. Brad y tenait absolument.

-Bah oui, ajouta Tony en riant, il est content d'avoir d'autres patients que moi… »

Lentement, l'équipe se remit en chemin.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le cimetière, la neige recommença à tomber.

Comme quelques semaines auparavant.

Comme lorsque leurs vies avaient basculées. Une nouvelle fois.

Lorsque la neige avait recouvert le sol de Washington de son manteau blanc et paisible.

Lorsque deux sœurs qui pensaient s'être perdues à jamais s'étaient retrouvées.

Lorsque Tali David était réapparue.

Lorsque le passé était redevenu présent. Et que depuis, il régnait dorénavant une douce réminiscence de ce passé heureux et commun.

C'était la même chose en mieux.

La même chose parce qu'elles étaient de nouveaux ensembles, Ziva et Tali David. Tali et Ziva David.

En mieux, parce qu'elles mesuraient dorénavant la chance d'être réunies.

Elles avaient grandi, mûries. Elles étaient devenues des femmes endurcies par une vie semée d'embûches.

Une vie qui avait finalement décidée de les rassembler. De panser des blessures profondes.

De faire qu'elles puissent enfin vivre heureuses.

Parce qu'elles le méritaient après les atrocités qu'elles avaient subies. Après la connaissance de la solitude, des remords, de la souffrance ; elles avaient enfin le droit d'être ensembles.

Réunies, sous la neige de Washington, sous le regard de l'équipe de la plus âgée.

En route vers une nouvelle vie. Une vie en couleurs, qui allait fleurir. Comme une fleur s'épanouie aux premiers rayons de soleil.

Une sorte de _Réminiscence_ estivale.

FIN

* * *

_Voilà! Un grand merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic... D'avoir lu, d'avoir reviewer... Merci! _

_J'écrirais des bonus relationnels sans doute... _

_Vous aviez l'air d'avoir apprécié la relation Tali/Gibbs (dont le nom à différé en fonction des lecteurs... Talibbs, Tagibbs, Gali... J'avoue que ça m'a bien fait rire ! :D ) j'écrirais probablement un petit truc dessus... _

_Sinon, peut-être un Ziva/Tali... Un Giva... Je sais pas... _

_Vous avez des demandes, vous voulez que j'explique une partie de la fic sur laquelle je suis passée trop vite ? Review ou MP, j'écrirais sans doute ! :) _

_Voilà, une dernière fois merci et à bientôt! _


	12. Bonus Gali

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Voilà un petit bonus Gali… Je l'avais promis, le voilà !_

_Ensuite, toutes mes excuses : j'ai des dizaines de chapitres à lire (Pline, Ankou, Miryam, Amy, PBG, Gwen… Je vous promets, je lis ça bientôt ! ) et je n'ai toujours pas répondu à vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre… Bref, j'atteins des degrés de retard digne d'un DiNozzo ! _

_Je suis juste totalement débordée en ce moment (d'ailleurs, je me demande comment j'ai eu le temps de finir d'écrire ce chapitre ! ^^) mais ça va s'arranger ! (enfin j'espère ! ) )_

_Et un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews... Merci ! _

_Bref, après cette intro… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! et à bientôt !_

* * *

Bonus Gali

La jeune femme referma doucement la porte. Elle aurait bien pleuré, mais elle avait déjà assez perdu de larmes pour la journée.

Tali ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à sa dernière remarque. Elle devait avoir passé trop de temps avec soit Ziva et son côté obscur, soit avec Tony et son humour débile, soit avec Palmer et ses blagues si particulières.

Ou les trois solutions à la fois.

Possible.

Probable, même.

Enfin, ce n'était pas dans cette pièce d'hôpital, avec le plus grand muet qu'elle connaissait qu'elle allait rire.

Elle observa un instant l'homme qui était appuyé contre la vitre, le regard lointain.

Un homme particulier, qui était devenu ce que son métier était, qui avait fondé sa famille sur son équipe.

Il avait un gobelet de Starbucks dans la main, seul écart qu'avait permis Ducky sur le chemin du retour du cimetière.

Tali avait rapidement compris que le café-noir-sans-sucre de Gibbs était aussi essentiel au personnage que le couteau était à Ziva. Ou que la canne était à Charly Chaplin.

Ouais, définitivement, elle avait passé trop de temps avec Tony.

La jeune femme s'autorisa un nouveau sourire, avant de s'allonger sur son lit.

Elle refusait de le montrer, mais sa blessure lui faisait mal.

Sa légère grimace ne passa pourtant pas inaperçu de Gibbs qui se retourna vers elle en l'interrogeant du regard.

Tali acquiesça à la question muette de l'ancien marin.

« Ca va, Gibbs, j'ai déjà vécu pire.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il avec un léger sourire : c'était exactement la réponse que Ziva aurait faite. Malgré les années qu'elles avaient passées séparées, il demeurait en elles le gène David.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demandez comment ça va, lâcha Tali d'une voix coupable en fermant les yeux après quelques minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles Gibbs s'était remis à observer la neige tomber. »

L'ancien Marin se retourna lentement, faisant face à la jeune femme.

Jeune femme qui semblait peu à l'aise, fatiguée, usée par une vie qui n'avait pas été clémente avec elle.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gibbs, que Tali ne vit pas, préférant poursuivre son monologue.

« J'ai agit de manière insensée. Si jamais vous aviez été tué… Je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner.

Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, mais je l'ai fait.

Gibbs, souffla la jeune femme en ouvrant les yeux pour affronter le regard de ce dernier, je pensais _vraiment_ que le fait de me venger me soulagerais. J'y croyais.

Je pensais vraiment que tuer celui qui m'avait pris Nacer me permettrait de pouvoir oublier ma douleur.

Jamais je n'en ai douté.

Pas même lorsque j'ai su que la personne qui m'interrogeais était ma sœur.

Pas même lorsqu'elle m'a raconté son histoire.

Non, Gibbs, j'étais persuadée que la vengeance était la seule chose qui me maintenait sur terre.

J'avais la rage, je voulais juste l'abattre. Lui faire mal autant qu'il me l'avait fait.

Je voulais voir son corps tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Je voulais voir son sang couler sur le béton. Le voir agoniser.

J'ai agis comme un animal, Gibbs, conclut Tali, le regard droit devant elle.

-Je sais, répondit simplement Gibbs. »

Ce que Tali ignorait c'est que les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer avait une saveur particulière pour Gibbs.

Parce qu'il connaissait cette souffrance.

Parce qu'il connaissait le sentiment qui pouvait pousser au meurtre.

Parce qu'il savait que Tali garderait toujours cette douleur sourde au fond d'elle. Malgré tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire.

Parce qu'il savait qu'accomplir sa vengeance ne signifiait pas forcément le bonheur. Mais qu'il savait qu'immédiatement après le tir qu'il avait fait, il avait éprouvé un soulagement énorme.

Il l'avait fait, il s'était vengé, il les avaient vengées. Elles. Shannon et Kelly.

Le chef d'équipe eut un sourire triste, ce qu'il avait perdu, il l'avait perdu à jamais. Mais il était heureux de ce qu'il avait reconstruit.

Mais il savait que si jamais il perdait ce qu'il avait durement réécrit, il ne s'en relèvera pas.

Il savait que le soulagement ressenti après sa vengeance était minime.

Minuscule, certes, mais essentiel à sa reconstitution.

Gibbs était fier d'avoir retrouvé une famille. Ziva, Tony, Abby, Ducky. Peut-être Tali, dorénavant.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, perdu dans ses souvenirs, Gibbs sur retourna brusquement vers Tali, lorsque celle-ci eut un mouvement de dépit.

Ses yeux océan rencontrèrent ceux marron de Tali. Un long échange se mit en place.

« Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez touché par mon geste inconsidéré. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez blessé.

-Je vais bien, répondit simplement Gibbs.

-Je suis désolée.

-Je comprends votre geste. Je sais ce qui vous a poussé à le faire.

-Je sais, Ziva avait raison, vous savez toujours les choses avant tout le monde, soupira Tali avec un sourire, que lui rendit l'ancien marin. »

« Elle tient énormément à vous, reprit Tali après quelques instants, vous êtes son point d'attache. Elle a trouvé un équilibre dans sa vie mouvementée, grâce à vous. Et jamais j'aurais pu me pardonner d'avoir fait effondrer son nouveau monde, Gibbs. J'ai été tellement égoïste. Je suis désolée.

-Il ne faut jamais s'excuser, c'est un signe de faiblesse, répondit Gibbs en se rapprochant du lit où été allongée Tali.

-Ziva me l'a déjà dit. Mais je vous dois vraiment des excuses. J'ai mis en danger l'équipe, vous auriez pu mourir, et j'ai trahi la confiance que vous aviez tous en moi.

-Vous aviez vos raisons. Et même si elles n'étaient pas académiques, elles étaient nobles.

-J'ai échoué Gibbs, répliqua Tali de manière abrupte.

J'ai échoué.

Gregory n'est pas mort de ma main.

Les Forces Armée Noire n'ont pas disparues.

J'ai trahi la confiance de Ziva. Votre confiance.

J'ai échoué, Gibbs.

-Ziva savait, je savais. On a seulement refusé de le voir.

-Je ne comprends pas, répondit Tali en secouant la tête.

-Ziva vous connait encore mieux que vous le pensait. Une personne qui a vécu ce que vous avez vécu devait nécessairement tenter de se venger.

-Alors pourquoi, Gibbs ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé mené cette confrontation de front, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de me dissuader de faire _ça _?

-Parce qu'on a refusé de le voir. »

Un long silence se fit.

Gibbs s'assit sur le rebord du lit de Tali, alors que cette dernière avait refermée les yeux. Peut-être que la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir l'avait soulagée.

Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard, elle reprit la parole. La voix brisée.

« J'ai peur de ne pas réussir, Gibbs. Peur de devoir faire face à Ziva en lui disant que c'est trop dur pour moi.

-Vous n'en n'aurait pas besoin.

-J'ai toujours admiré ma sœur, Gibbs. Elle a toujours représenté la force pour moi. La tête brulée avec tout le monde, sauf avec Aba. Je… je m'en voudrais tellement de ne pas être à la hauteur. De ne pas devenir ce qu'elle souhaite pour moi. Elle a toujours cherché à me protéger. Je sais que malgré le temps, elle n'a cessé de penser à moi. »

Gibbs acquiesça silencieusement alors que Tali poursuivait, après une pause.

« Elle porte toujours l'étoile de David que je lui avais offert pour son quinzième anniversaire. Elle a vécu tout ce temps avec l'impression de ne pas avoir rempli son rôle de protection. Et je m'en veux. Parce que lorsqu'elle avait l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu, j'ai trahi sa confiance.

-Elle ne vous en veut pas, répondit simplement l'ancien Marin. »

De nouveau un silence se fit entre les deux pensionnaires de Bethesda. Silence, que rompit une nouvelle fois Tali.

« Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, malgré le fait que j'ai retrouvé Ziva, malgré le fait que je vous ai rencontré tous… Je n'arrive toujours pas à assimiler le fait que j'ai perdu Nacer. Ne plus l'avoir à mes côté du jour au lendemain… Je n'y arrive pas, souffla-t-elle, alors que ses yeux s'embrumaient.

-Il aurait voulu que vous poursuiviez votre route.

-Je sais, mais c'est pareil, j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver.

-Vous y arriverez. Parce que vous êtes forte. Parce qu'on sera là. Parce que chacun vous soutiendra. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Tali.

Dorénavant, elle était persuadée qu'elle avait trouvé une famille.

Alors qu'elle allait sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, elle sentit les lèvres de Gibbs se poser sur sa tempe.

Un signe de tendresse, qui signifiait beaucoup pour Gibbs comme pour elle.

La démonstration qu'elle faisait maintenant partie de la famille.

* * *

_Voilà ! Un petit avis ? Comment avez-vous trouvé cette relation ? Qu'est ce que vous pensez de la réaction de Tali ?_


End file.
